


It’s Just Us Now, Always and Forever

by ashgrxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, France (Country), Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, Raising Harry Potter, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashgrxy/pseuds/ashgrxy
Summary: 1981 the Potters are killed, Voldemort vanishing with them, with one soul survivor Harry Potter.  When Sirius arrives he takes Harry, leaving to his and Remus home. Only staying a few days to insure the Ministry knows to go after Peter Pettigrew; before Lord Black, A Werewolf, and The Boy Who Lived Vanished with no trace for 17 years.The Potters, Sirius and Remus being to mistrust, not each other, but the man who says they are fighting for the great or good.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. The First Week After Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU post first war, and idea that’s been in my head for a bit, I don’t have a clear story line but I have a way it’s heading. this will not be every year of their life. it will jump to different times. also who do you want Harry to be shipped with, I could try to make it work with any canon character or I can make one up. 
> 
> the updates will not be consistent, I will now be updating my stories when I’m motivated or have ideas where this will be heading.

Nobody is ever ready to say goodbye, much less when they’re still young. There’s a saying only the good die young, which isn’t always true. You don’t get to choose who lives and dies. Yet on this Halloween the saying applied. Two beautifully young lives, cut before they even reach 22. Leaving behind their family, a son, and two brothers. 

———————

Sirius kept checking his watch. It’s only been three minutes over the set time, but during a war you can never be too careful. Sirius was suppose to have a check in with Peter, he hasn’t showed. Another two minutes went by, something wrong. Hopping back on his motorbike, he concentrated and cast a patronous, “Go to Remus, somethings wrong, late to meeting”. The wolf bowed to him before taking off in the opposite direction of Godric Hollow.

Sirius arrived at the Potter resident just short of 9:00, and the moment he landed his heart dropped. The house rooftop was collapsed, front door and gate blown in. Voldemort.

Not bothering to take out his wand, he staggered into the house, a strangled cry left his throat, eyes landing on his brother, James Potter.

The same James Potter who he met at the tender age of 11. Who didn’t care he was a Black, declaring him to be his best friend after one conversation. James who welcomed him into his home after he ran away. The man who was his best man, when he became Sirius Black-Lupin. Now here was James Potter lying at the bottom of the stairs, eyes open, unmoving. 

Sirius feet gave out, and he sank to the floor, whispering, “I’m sorry Jamie, I’m so sorry. I love you please- I can’t-“. Sirius paused before he shakily raised his hand and closed his eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead, the way all the Potter always did to him. He willed himself to stand and check upstairs. If there is anything he knew about James is he would do anything for his family, including sacrifice himself.

The baby gate on the stair was blow off it’s hinges, Harry’s nursery door wide open. When he stepped in his eyes landed on that fierce red hair.

Lily Potter, formally Evans. The girl who always claimed James Potter was an arrogant toerag. Who realized her feelings for him shortly before 5th year ended. The same women who asked him out when the first Hogsmead date was posted early 6th year. A ginger, who became part of their small family, gifting them when a beautiful kid. A kind women who will not be able to see her child grow.

She laid in front of Harry’s crib, like James her eyes were open. He leaned down and closed her eyes, tears blurring his vision, kissing her forehead too. “I love you Lily, I’m sorry I-“. 

A person wailed.

Snapping his head up, Sirius grey eyes stared into emerald green eyes. “Pa’foo”, Harry whimpered, hands reaching out to him. Sirius body got up, while his head still wrapped around the fact that Harry survived, part of his family is still here. He picked up the 15 month old up, holding onto his tiny body tightly. He turned so Harry would be facing the back of the nursery, the tragedy of what truly happened out of sight, when he saw it. Voldemort’s body laid beneath the rubble of the fallen roof.

Sirius felt sick, gently moving Harry’s head so that he wouldn’t be able to see anything, he saw a baby bag, packing some things he knew Harry would need. Five minutes later Sirius was mounting his bike, Harry securely in his lap, with a sticking charm, began to take off and join Remus in their apartment in muggle London. When he looked back at the once happy place he spotted figures apparating to the property. Hagrid, he managed to make out, and assumed the others were Aurors.

The rational part of his brain knew the Aurors would believe it was him who betrayed the Potters, not Peter.

Peter who also looked past the Black name and choose to befriend him. Peter helped pull pranks and become an animagus for Remus. But it was also Peter, who people didn’t understand why they were friends with him. James was funny, a Quidditch star, and head boy. Sirius the handsome, charming boy, who’s personality intrigued so many. Remus the mysterious boy, who was beyond intelligent with his snark. All three were well liked, and extremely talented in academics, earring possibly the highest OWLs and NEWTs. Peter, however was average at school, and yes he was liked enough, often being overshadowed by the other Marauders. 

Rational thinking in this moment wasn’t what he was following, in this moment all he could think about was the Potters, as he looked down to the sleepy child who was a mix of two people he loves the most. Loved. 

———————

Remus was pacing, and hasn’t been able to sit still since receiving Sirius’s patronous which had been almost 2 hours ago. 

He was currently in the kitchen making tea, to keep his hands busy, when a knock stopped him from spiraling. Quiet footsteps made their way to the door wand pointed at the person. There stood Sirius, tear stained eyes. Remus desperately wanted to just pull him in, but took the precaution anyway, asking, “When did we truly get together?”

Sirius gave a soft smile, replying, “I told you I fancied you end of 3rd year and gave you a tiny kiss. You told me you fancied me too, but didn’t want to date only to breakup, I told you I would wait. And I did, asking you out the 3rd of September after the first full moon of 6th year”. 

Remus stuffed his wand into his packet ushering Sirius inside, closing and spelling the door shut. “What in merlins name happened”.

“Moo’y”, a sleepy voice called. Remus hadn’t noticed that the leather jacket on Sirius shoulder was covering someone.

“Harry”, Remus quizzed, searching Sirius eyes. He saw the sorrow and pain in those storm grey eyes and knew. “How? I though you...”, Remus trailed off.

Handing over Harry to Remus, Sirius guided him to their living room, falling into the couch explaining, “I was. I was the secret keeper, but I thought I was too obvious. I suggest using Peter, you were gone for months at a time, and I didn’t know how dangerous your mission were and I didn’t want to put you in more. Peter agreed, he agreed. He was the only one who knew where the house was, I only met up with him to make sure they were still alive.”

Remus stared at him, mouth opening and closing, holding a sleeping Harry tightly, blurting, “Did the Potter’s have a will?”

Sirius startled, before nodding, “Yes it’s at Gringotts. Why?”

“I’m guessing no one knows you switched, we need something to show that the Potters acknowledged the switch. No offense Pads but people will still see you as a Black.”

”Yes I know. I think as I left an Auror team arrived, but I couldn’t stay I needed to see you”.

Remus pulled Sirius into his side, finally letting the tears roll down his face, “They’re gone, it’s just us now”. Sirius nodded heading his face in Remus neck.

The two men stayed on the couch the rest of the night, wondering how the hell did this happen. They weren’t meant to die young. They were two people who deserved to live and have a family.

As the nightfall came and went, the sun began to rise. Unaware of the death the previous day cost. Time will not stop no matter how hard it beats you down, the only thing you can do it try to keep up, before it comes for you too. 

———————

November 1st

Sirius and Remus were awoke by a a small cry. Harry. The look down and see him crying.

“What’s wrong buddy”, Sirius asked taking him from Remus”.

“Daddy, mummy?”

Both men froze, unsure what to do. They knew Harry would ask, but it didn’t stop the hurt. Sirius swallowed, “Daddy, and mummy aren’t here, they can’t see you for some time. You’ll stay with Moony and me”.

Harry just stared, not understanding much but enough to know he’s safe.

“Hey, c’mon, how ‘bout I make us something to eat and you two go change and wash up”, Remus gently spoke. Sirius hummed heading to their bathroom.

Remus sighed, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, pulling out toast and eggs. It was around 7:47 am, when the second knock in less than 24 hours came to his door. Turning off the stove, eggs placed on two plates he took out his wand, pointing ay the door. Dumbledore, Minerva McGongall and Alastor Moody stood at his door. He widen the door stepping back to let them in guiding them to the living room.

The all remains standing when Dumbledore spoke, “I’m afraid I bring grave news. Yesterday night the Potters were attacked and killed in their home, and their son Harry is missing”.

Even though Remus already knew what happened it still hurt. Grimly replying, “Harry’s safe”.

This startled the three, Moody barking, “What do you know lad”.

“I know that Harry’s safe because he’s here, with Sirius and I”.

The moment his husbands name came up they tensed as if preparing themselves to tell him, Sirius was the one who betrayed them. Remus knew the truth, his husband loved the Potter as much as Sirius loved him, he would never join the magic that broke him the majority of his childhood.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, “Now Remus, Sirius was-“. 

“No. I know what you’re going to say. That he betrayed the Potter’s but he didn’t. I know my husband and I know how much James and Lily meant to him he would never betray them. You three also know us. You and McGongall taught us for 7 years for merlin sake. Moody you’re an Auror surely you must have seen Sirius and James attached at the hip even at work”.

The group stood in silence taking in his words, a new voice pitching in, “I loved James and Lily more than you guys are aware. It wasn’t until James that I found my family. I’ll go to the Ministry and testify if I have too, or Moody can read the Potters will but I didn’t betray them. I wasn’t the secret keeper”.

All heads turned to Sirius, who was holding Harry drinking his bottle. Moody quizzed, “Swear on your magic for each question I asked and we won’t need to bring you in as a suspect.”

Sirius agreed, handing Remus, Harry. “I, Sirius Orion Black-Lupin, hereby swear on my magic to answer all of Moody’s questions honestly. Lumos”, Sirius wand glowed, indicating he was being honest.

Moody nodded. “You claim you weren’t the secret keeper than who was?”

”Peter Pettigrew”, he wants glowed again.

“Why did you switch, why not Lupin?”

”Remus went on mission and I never know how dangerous they were I didn’t want him to risk his life anymore than he already did. I told them to switch because I was the obvious choice. We referred to each other as brothers, and everyone would suspect me. I told them to use Peter he wasn’t in the front lines, or had my family who would surly try and kill me given the chance”, his wand glowed again.

“What happened last night?”

Sirius took a deep breath, “I was suppose to check in with Peter, he was late. He’s never late. I sent Remus a patronous to tell him something was wrong, I didn’t know the location of the house all the knew was it was in Godrics Hollow. I only landed when I saw a broken house. I knew the moment I landed, I knew he got to them first. I found all of them James then Lily then Voldemort. I thought they were all dead then I heard Harry cry. I picked him up, took a few baby things and left heading back home. Harry belongs with Remus and I. I’m his godfather they trusted us to take care of him and that’s what we plan to do.” Another blinding glow.

Moody stared at him for a moment, before exclaiming, “Alright Black. I’ll inform the Ministry of my interview and have Gringotts present the Will, and we will have a Will reading later today”.

Sirius guided Moody to the door, closing it and turning to face Dumbledore who looked conflicted.

“My boys I think it’s best if Harry goes to live with his aunt Lily’s sister”, Dumbledore urged.

“No way in hell”.

”Absolutely not”.

Dumbledore continued, ignoring their cries, “You see when the Potters died, James and Lily’s magic protected Harry from Voldemort. The shield is the very reason he lived. In order to keep him safe and with protection he must be placed with a blood relative to insure the ward.

“No”, Sirius firmly stated, moving to stand in front of Dumbledore.

Minerva McGongall has kept quiet most of the time, deciding it would be best to speak now, “Sirius you should take the thought into consideration-“

“I have, the answers still no. You may not know this but Lily’s sister Petunia hated Lily. Calling her a freak and unnatural because she could do magic. Her husband’s also racist and homophobic. Lily took James to her wedding as her plus one, the minute the husband saw James he started to hurl slurs at him, while Petunia did nothing when Lily had cornered her later in the wedding. Lily invited them to her wedding out of courtesy, when they saw us kiss they hurled slurs at us. Lily kicked them out, and Petunia told her she never wanted to see her again”. 

Dumbledore was at a lost. He knew that the men would never budge, but he needed to have some control over Harry’s life to have him defeat Voldemort when he rises again.

“Now unless you have something important to tell us, the three of us must get ready for the Will reading and other errands, so if you will please leave”, Sirius asked.

Both Dumbledore and McGongall stood, leaving without another word, each having different things to ponder. As soon as the door shut and the wards were reactivated, Sirius spoke, “So we will need to plan”.

“We do but first let’s put Harry down for to play for a bit”.

They let Harry play, floor covered in blankets with stuffed animals and music toys to pick from. Brining the lukewarm food to the living room the remaining Marauders began to plot. 

“Dumbledore wants something to do with Harry. He’s well aware that I would get custody over Harry being a part of the Wigzeamont”, Sirius determined.

“I agree. I have a theory and suggestion but it could be too much”.

“Well go on then, no point in hiding what we might know.”

“Dumbledore sent me to work with werewolf packs, and before you saying anything let me finish. Thank you, during one of these I overheard them speaking about Voldemort having dark magic that even if defeated will let him rise once one. If this is true Dumbledore could possible know, and who better to get rid of him again than The Boy Who Lives”.

“It’s possible. There are some extremely dark magic that can gift people second chances or even immortality. Okay so what was your suggestion?”

”We move”.

“We move?”

”Yes. We both know Dumbledore will try to control Harry, either now or try when he’s older. So what if we move. A new start as a family, away from the memories of war. Harry will be loved and safe, we could always come back to here to visit, it’s just a thought”.

Sirius thought for a few minutes. While yes he loved it here, it was tainted by war and death. If they start over they can be happy, find the career they always wanted, keep Harry safe from those who might use him. They could always floo or apparate back, and there is nothing here for them really. “I think we should. While other places will hear of the downfall they won’t be as keen to know The Boy Who Lived. People could recognize him but not care. Truly there is nothing for us here. We have the Black fortune, and I do know of some Potter properties in other countries. I think that if we choose where to go, pack our things, move money to a different bank it shouldn’t take too long. The quicker we go, the less chance people see us with Harry,” Sirius expressed.

“So do I. While I love it here, some place new will be good. I don’t think we have to leave Europe, but I was thinking France. I mean your fluent in the language, I know enough right now to get by. People won’t know us, but it’s also not that foreign it will take long to get use too”, Remus proposed.

“Yes, France is good. We can easily transfer the money here to Gringotts in France. The are also a lot more welcoming to gay people, and people with creature dna.”

”Okay but what about a place?”

”The Potters don’t have property in France. I do but it’s a cabin which is pretty hidden, not good for a family with a child. We have time now for you to research places in France that are kid friendly an all that jazz, I can start packing now. So that after the will reading I can floo to France and buy the house, and take the next days to pack. I want to leave before the week is over.”

Remus turned to look at Harry, who was playing a mini piano. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Sirius looked at Harry, to Remus. "Yes I do", Sirius softly aired. "We many not be James or Lily, but they would want Harry to come first. That's what we are doing, keeping him away from people who could manipulate him. He will be loved and happy. They would't care about the location."

Remus took Sirius hand, giving it a kiss,"Okay then let's. I do know a few places that are good for kids, and are open about same-sex couples. For house I know we have't discussed too much about the future, but how big a house should I look for?"

Sirius smiled, shyly, "Love, I want a family with you. And while I love Harry, I would like for us to have more pups in the future. I know you worry about passing down your lycanthropy, but we could always adopt. There are plenty of children who could us a home, and I reckon we'd do well".

Remus beamed at him, kissing him soundly on his lips. "I would love to have a family with you”.

Sirius and Remus spent the rest of the day preparing for what was to come. Remus had taken the liberty to look up places in France narrowing it down to the regions of Montpellier, Sarlat-La-Caneda, and Lyon. Sirius had packed up most of their living room shrinking the items, moving on to the guest bedroom and their own. The majority of the moring continued this way until, Moody sent them a patronous to inform them of the Will reading happening at 4:00.

"Do you think we should take Harry with us", Sirius quizzed. 

"No, with the attention he has it would be best to leave him home, problem is we don't know anyone."

"Well I could try and reach out to Andromeda. We kept in touch reckon she would take him for a few hours. She and Ted won't tell anyone."

Remus sighed, "Alright, call or write to her. If she can't I'll stay home".

Sirius conjured his patronous, "To Andy, I need a favor. I have someone I need you to watch for a few hours. Floo call if you can". He put his wand away to join Remus and Harry in the living room, sitting to plah with Harry on the floor. Only ten minutes went by before their fire place called out, "Sirius?"

Sirius and Harry moved to sit infront of it. "Hello Andy, hope you're well.

"Oh Sirius, I heard about the Potters, I'm so sorry".

Sirius smiled sadly, "Thank you Andy. That's part of the reason I called. They're having the will reading, Remus and I must go, but we have Harry".

"You took in Harry? Sirius of course I'll watch him. You know Ted and I won't tell a soul. I know that's why you chose me. Tell me when do you wish I go to yours?"

"That would be prefered in all honesty. If you could get here around 3:45 that would be brilliant. The rooms will look a bit bare as we are moving around things."

"Sirius it's no problem, Ted and I will glady come over".

"Thank you Andy, see you soon".

When 3:00 rolled around, they began to get dressed. Putting on a nicer pair of dress robes. 

Remus and Sirius had finished sorting out the list of places and houses. The main area they are hoping for is Sarlat-La-Caneda, which a mix of the suburban and city life. Friendly neighborhoods, houses with yards, elementry schools 10 minutes away. Yet a 20 minute walk will lead you to shops, resturants, and building. The house they want is a two story, with a cellar for the full moons, if necessary, 5 bedrooms, and three bathrooms. The house was big so that in the future, wheh they have more kids, they don't have to move.

Punctually, at 3:45, Andromeda, and Ted stepped out of the floo. "Hello Sirius, Remus", Andy greeted.

"Andy, Ted, thank you for coming", Sirius hugged the two. "Remus is with Harry now, changing him. Now he's napped at 1ish for around an hour, and he last ate 45 minutes ago. We've been putting him to bed at 9".

Ted laughed, "Sirius, mate, we will make sure he's safe. We have a kid, we can watch him for a few hours no trouble".

Sirius blushed slighty, smiling gratefully, "I know you can. I can't help but worry".

The two waved him off, moments later Remus and Harry emerged from the bedroom. "Hi Andromeda, Ted, this is Harry".

Andromeda stepped forward to Harry, "Hello Harry, aren't you big?"

Harry smiled and reached out to her, laughing when he was hoisted on her hip, as Ted made faces at him.

"See cousin, we'll be okay. When you return we will discuss you're plan".

"Yes Andy".

Taking a final look, Sirius interlocked his hand with Remus and walked out the front door. They headed down the stairs, before turing into an alley. Sirius apparated the two, to the Ministry 

———————

Sirius and Remus hate the Ministry. Sure Sirius worked here as an Auror for a bit, but they way they treated werewolves, veelas, etc, he hates it. Pulling Remus closer to him they stepped into Moody's office. 

Moody looked up from his paperwork, gesturing, "Let's go, for the reading they called, you two, only but Albus and Minerva are here. Amelia Bones will be present." 

The three strode to the hearing room. Upon entrance they saw three people. Amelia upon their entrace greeted, "Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, we will start now." 

She made her way to the table in the center, waved her wand activating the will to open. 

"This is the only and final will of testimony of James and Lily Potter", James voice burst of from the paper. "First, Lily and I switched secret keepers from Sirius Black-Lupin, to Peter Pettigrew. If anything does happen it's Peter who gave us up. Now you will need to keep an eye out, he is a rat animagus and has been for years, yes unregistered. Both Sirius and I are too, only we notified Moody, who thought it's best we don't register until after the war, as a case of emergency".

Amelia paused it for a moment, looking at Moody to see if what being said it factual. He nods, and let's it continue.

"If we don't manage to survive here is where we wish our son, Harry James Potter be put with," Lily's smooth voice called. "First is Sirius Black-Lupin, he is Harry's godfather and we know that Harry will be loved with Sirius. We also know Remus will be there to make sure they both are happy and loved. If Sirius is incapable of caring for him then he should be placed with Remus Lupin. And yes we are aware of his condition and we don't give a damn. He is a kind hearted man who we wish be in our child's life. He would have been Harry's other godfather had the laws not been so prejudice. Providing they both cannot, we appoint Alice and Frank Longbottom, as his guardian. They were close friends of ours we know they would do well. Our final possible guardain is Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She is a cousin of Sirius, who we are mutals with, having reached out just in case things truly went bad. Now under no condition, will Harry be places with my sister, Petunia. She hates magic, and is racist. She would not love nor care for my son. He should never set a foot into the house".

Sirius took a glance at Dumbledore, when the final point was made. He looked annoyed that he could't do as he please. It seems as though he has a plan.

"Finally, we herby leave everything, possessions, proporties, and money to our son Harry James Potter. We leave Sirius and Remus incharge of all our items until our son comes of age and can do it on his own. It's time for us to go, Sirius, Remus, love Harry and keep him safe no matter what. We wish we could be there to see him grow, but we know you love him well," Lily gently spoke.

"Pads, Moony, please don't mourn us too much. We will be watching over you at all times. Show our son pensive memories, give him our things, teach him Quidditch. Most of all love him and let him know how much we loved him. Remember the ones that love us, never truly leave us", James sadly spoke.

"As heard and read in the will of James and Lily Potter, Harry will stay in the custody of Lord Black, and his spouse. You are dismissed", Amelia informed, heels clinking down the hall. 

During the reading, hearing their voices burned. Burned their hearts to the very core. The two men eyes were red and slightly puffy. Standing up the just wanted to go home to the family they have left.

"My boys may we speak a moment."

Sirius and Remus stopped in their tracks, the former trying to hold back an eye roll. Remus nudge his rib, "What is it you need?"

"I came here to talk about Harry. I do believe he should't be raised in the wizarding world, or even know that he's-".

"No. We are going to raise Harry as we like. You are not his guardian we are, so if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be", Remus glared, walking out with Sirius at his side.

"Do I ever tell you it's hot when you get all mean", Sirius quipped. Remus laughed giving him a kiss.

"Not nearly enough as you should".

"Noted".

Sirius huffed, remebering he couldn't go home yet. "You should go back to Harry. Explain to Andy and Ted that we will be moving to France but that we can keep in touch. Oh can you also ask Andy if she would be willing to go to Grimmauld Place. I hated that place, but I do think I have some things there".

"Course love, but do you not want to do this a different day?"

"No the sooner we get this done the faster we can settle. I'll go to Gringotts first and move the money around, and I have the list I'll buy the house after and come back as soon as possible."

"Okay, stay safe Pads". Remus lean in giving him a slow kiss. 

"You too, I love you Re".

"I love you too".

The two men apparated away. 

———————

Sirius entered Gringotts, and made his way to queue. “Hello I am here to speak with my account manager Sharpgrip.” 

“Go to his office down the hall, 3rd door to the left”, the Goblin teller sneered. 

“Thank you, may your gold forever overflow”. Making his way to his accountants office, he knocked, heading in when he heard a low grunt. 

“Lord Black what may I do for you” Sharpgrip inquired. 

“I would like to move vaults 467, 524, and my own personal vault to Gringotts in France.” 

Sharpgrip raised a brow but did not ask questions. Moving to collect information of the vaults, and fill out work to get another account manager in France. “The vaults have been transferred, you account manager in France will be Goldclaw. Do you wish more me to arrange anything else Lord Black?”

“Yes, I have now been made guardian of Harry Potter, and have control of his vaults until he’s of age, if you could also move James and Lily’s combined vault, and Harry’s trust as well”. 

Sharpgrip grunted, calling up the Potters account, filling out the required papers,”It is done, Goldclaw will also be the account manager.”

“Thank you for your help”. 

Sirius left Gringotts before going into Hogsmead, casting a muffundo charm, before stepping into the floo, “TRANSPORT URBAIN”.

Arriving in Batiment Urbain, Sirius made quick work of heading to the Sarlat-La-Caneda area, where the houses were located. After having checked out the houses, he picked one that reminded him of Potter Manor, just not as big. Sirius met with the seller and in just under 10 minutes, Remus and him now owned the house.   
———————

It was nearly 8 when Sirius apparated to the side ally, slipping out and entering his apartment. Inside he headed to the voices in the kitchen where he found Andromeda and Remus deep in conversation, and Ted rocking a sleepy Harry.

“Sirius, is what Remus said true, you’re leaving”, Andromeda posed.

“Yes, I’ve just gotten back from France, we have a house. With the house and most packing here done, we will probably be leaving the 4th but come back for the funeral”.

Andromeda brows scrunched for a moment before landing on a determined look. “Remus told us the possibility of people wanting to use Harry, let us help you. After you put Harry down, I can remain here and help you pack boxes and start flooing from here to there to set up the house. Ted would have to leave to pick up Dora from her friends house”.

Ted nodded, “That is true, however the day after I could come back and take Harry off your hands for a few hours while you move, and get what you need from Grimmuald Place. I could tell Dora, Harry’s her cousin, but that she can’t let people know just yet. She’ll listen and she will love him.”

Sirius turned to Remus, “What do you think Re?”

“I think that’s the best plan, we move get the essentials set up. Your birthday is right after and since we both won’t be much in a mood to celebrate, we could still relax, and start adding decor the next day”.

“I have the fireplace set up so we are ready to move the boxes. The neighborhood is wizards, mainly half-bloods, and a few ‘creatures’. Should have no problem with the constant noise”

“Alright then boys, let’s get to work”.

For the remainder of the night they packed up their lives. Sirius and Andromeda decided it would be best to go to Godric Hollow together, give Harry something to remind him of the parents he should’ve been raised with. Remus stayed at home, packing up the kitchen after they had finished the living, bedroom, and bathroom. 

No one slept much that night, having finished packing around midnight, immediately starting to floo to France. Then finally at 4 am they finished the apparating and unpacking of the essentials. The new family was now prepared to start their new life.  
———————

November 2nd came and went. Remus dropped of Harry with Ted and Nymphadora at 9, flooing back to France to fix up the house. The restless hours of working paid off when the house, look cozy and lived in by 5 that evening.

“Andy, you could head home if you liked. We’re practically done, and we haven’t slept for that long”, Sirius assured.

“Sirius honestly it’s fine. Tomorrow’s Sunday, I’ll head home in about an hour. I’m aware you don’t feel like celebrating tomorrow, but we do plan to stop by to at least have lunch together.”

Sirius gave her a smile, grateful that he has her. “You’re welcomed anytime”. 

———————

November 3rd this year was a somber day. A day to celebrate life, and family, but also a reminder that life isn’t fair, not everyone gets to live even if they should. 

Sirius and Remus spent the whole day together, with their family. 

Harry, a child who they love, and wish grew up with their parents, but will do everything possible to be remind him how loved he is, and was. 

Andromeda, another disowned Black sheep, who turned her back to marry for love. Love and happiness, something a Black never truly experienced, unless you fight for it. 

Ted, the man who never had much but has so much love to give. Who looked passed the Black name, and saw people who were worthy of love, and a family. 

Nymphadora, a child who was born into safety and love, but will know about the struggle that happened, and how lucky she is. 

This year will be a lot of adjusting, living a life without their entire family, but learning how to remember them, the pain of memories fading over time. The small family, will survive and grow, they will not let others win. They will triumph evil, by living.

———————

This week has been dreadful, in only a weeks time they have to bury their family, having spoken with them just 2 days before their murder. 

November 6th, was a gloomy day fitting the mood. The Potters funeral. A funeral that should have been happening at least 50 years from now. 

The Potters funeral was small, most friends and family having died during the war. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter both passed, a little over a year, before their son joined them, died of Dragon Pox. Lily’s parents, Violet and Dan, passing the summer Lily turned 17, a supposed car accident. Marlene McKinnon, was killed in her family home 1980, along with her entire family, leaving her fiancée Dorcas Meadows. Unfortunately, Dorcas too died 1980, Voldemort killing her personally, no one knowing why. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, killed 1980, during a battle bringing down 5 Death Eaters with them. Benji Fenwick, 1981 captured, and killed by the LeStrange brothers. Alice and Frank Longbottom, tortured to insanity, 1981, by Bellatrix LeStrange, formally Black. 

The funeral consists of Sirius, Remus, Harry, Andromeda, Ted, Dora, Dumbledore, McGongall, and Moody. The few people left that remembered, and knew them well. 

Most laid down a white rose, representing spiritual purity, a new beginning, Sirius and Remus put down yellow, for friendship, and little Harry, put down a red rose, love and respect. James and Lily were buried together in a single headstone, next to Euphemia and Fleamont, to be able to rest as a family. Now was time for the eulogy. 

Sirius stepped forward, looking at the headstone, somberly, “James was full of life. He lived and spread happiness and love, welcoming those he barley knew, yet never left them alone. He was carefree, and adventurous, living everyday as though he had to outdo the last. However Lily, was calm, optimistic, and beyond kind. The kind of girl you don’t believe exist, but when you have her you don’t want to lose her. Her soft gentle auror have hope to those who felt down. Together those two brought out the side of each other, they tried to not let others see. James showed his compassion and wisdom. Lily showed her courage, and wits. It’s unfortunate those two spent more time apart, than they did together. James and Lily would hate my speech, claiming I don’t need to mourn them, as they always knew, their downfall would be for their family. James and Lily became our family, and two souls like them will never be forgotten. Today, we let them go, and rest, and live, to show them their sacrifice, saved the lives of millions. James and Lily Potter, the heroes, who don’t want the title, but to the kids they were and adults they became.”

Sirius finished with tears rolling down his face. Remus reached to tie their hands together, eyes red and puffy. Cradling baby Harry, he safe and loved, and unaware how his parents loved him beyond words. A few other shared a few words, before it was time. Time to let go, and begin to move on, without fully moving on.   
  
“Sirius, Remus may we have a word”, Dumbledore stalked towards the family, the only ones remaking at the graveyard. 

“May we make this quick, we have to get home”, Remus spoke annoyed. He wanted to leave the place that hurt him the most, to make new memories in a place that will honor all their fallen friends, and family. 

“That’s just it my boy. While I do understand you wish to have time to grieve, I would like to be able to contact you, where will you be residing?” 

“If you wish to talk, simple send us an owl, we will be staying in a Black property, the wards are strong and people will not look for us. Now please excuse us”. Not waiting for an answer the three took off a few blocks, slipping into an alley, apparating to the Tonks family home, flooing over to their new home. 

27 Lakes Road, Sarlat-La-Caneda, France. 


	2. Growing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be about Sirius and Remus first year caring for Harry. It will include jumps to different months, like holidays, full moons, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers:  
> 1) I’m decent a French, but I still used google, for some of the longer transitions I put the English meaning next to in ()
> 
> 2) this has a lil smut. feel free to skip the small bit if you don’t want smut lmk
> 
> 3) i’ll try to update once a week, no promises

The remaining month of November was rough. Adjusting to being parents, a new neighborhood, arguments that broke out because they disagreed on what to do. It took a toll on Sirius and Remus, but they continued to learn and grow, managing to grow together. 

Harry would still ask for daddy or mummy every now and then, which felt like a knife to their hearts. Having to tell him that he would be staying with Padfoot and Moony. The two of them made sure James and Lily were remembered, having muggle and magic pictures around the house, giving Harry the stuffed stag, they were able to rescure from Godric's Hollow.

There was a lot of pictures in the house that reminded them of their past. Pictures from their time at Hogwarts 6-7th year. Marlene, Dorcas, Lily laughing at a party the boys threw. James and Remus kissing both of Sirius cheek at his 16th birthday. The summer spent at Potter Manor, James and Lily's fall wedding, Sirius and Remus winter wedding. They were all bittersweet. What they made sure to do was leave Peter out of any photos hanging. 

November was an adjustment period. Settling into the house, making friends, and getting jobs. Remus is a professor, at a school for ages 3-5, so that muggle-borns, half-bloods, and those with creature dna understood the magic world. While working there they made friends with Willow, who's 24 and lives with her girlfriend Cami, 23, and Lucas, who isn't fully a werewolf but is afflicted with lycanthropy due to a non-fatal bite (not during a full moon), 25, married to Renata, 23, and have twins, Wanda and Pietro. Sirius decided to not work yet, wanting to get more adjusted to muggle world, and make sure Harry knew both French and English. Once Harry begins to go to Sarlat Primaire, he will begin to work, at Le Sainte Hôpital, as a children’s healer.

The December holidays came around very quick, only this year it didn’t just bring gifts, it brought coal too.  
———————

December 25th was just a few days away, the Lupin household was very festive, Christmas lights hanging on the porch, and a big messily but still pleasing to look at tree.

"C'mon Harry, time to go visit Wanda and Pietro", Sirius called.

Andromeda had called the day prior, saying they had something urgent to discuss, and it would be best if Harry could stay with some friends for a few hours. 

Harry waddled to Sirius who threw him in the air, catching him. He laughed into Sirius neck, out of breath, "Wan'a, Pet'o".

"That's right buddy, you'll be having fun with the terror twins, Moony and I will be boring adults". The two stepped into the floo, "MAXIMOFF HOME".

The pair stepped out of the floo, nearly knocking over the twins, "Arry!!"

Sirius smiled down at the two, setting Harry down and letting him join the pair in coloring. "Lucas, Nat?"

Renata emerged from the kitchen, mixing cookie batter in a bowl, "Salut Sirius, c’est juste moi. Maintenant ne t’inquiete pas pour le trio, je dejeune et dessert aussi. Je vais m’assurer que Harry est pret a 6:00”.

"Bravo Nat, que vous etes une bouee de sauvetage".

“Souviens-toi que quand Luc et moi demandons un ren dez-vous amoureux".

Sirius laughed, going back into the floo, "LUPIN MANOR". Not exsiting the fireplace he reached for more floo powder calling, "TONKS HOME". 

The Tonks home appeared to be eerily quiet, he walked to the kitchen, side stepping the toys, finding a somber Andromeda and Ted, and a crying Remus. He rushed over to Remus and took his hand, Remus looked at him with sorrow, anger, and hurt. "What happened?"

Andromeda and Ted shared a look before Ted began, "Andy has been going through Grimmauld Place like you both did a month back. She found a dark locket and sent it to Dumbledore to deal with, as Kreacher said it belong to a Death Eater. But he also told Andy something else... he, he knew why Marlene and Dorcas were targeted".

Sirius gazed, this wasn’t what he imaged would happen today, he turned to Remus who squeezed his hand, tight, gesturing to Ted to keep going.

"Marlene she had... she figured out who the spy was. We don't know how she did but the day of her murder, she was suppose to go and be on look out for a mission. We assume because she was going to see the Order later, she was going to tell them".

Sirius couldnt breath. Peter had figured out he'd been discovered, and wanted her to be killed. Marlene who taught him how to put on eyeliner, and listened to all his rants about Remus. The girl who knew they wanted a family, and offered to surragte when the time came.

He was knocked back into reality when Remus cupped his face, wiping away the start tears, understanding his thoughts. This shouldn't have happened, when in the bloody hell did Peter turn on them?

"Dorcas- was it- she too-", Sirius stumbled to find the words to string together a sentence.

"Yes", Ted whispered. The group remained in silence for a few minutes, mouring the two girls who were killed trying to save them. 

Sirius and Remus heart broke. How was it possible that someone they've known since they were 11 had managed to dodge all their suspicions. It hurt because he was a Marauder. A group of friends who didn't let the others suffer alone. What had gone wrong he wanted them all dead.

"I'm sorry Sirius, Remus, I knew how much the girls meant to you", Andromeda voiced softly

"Thanks Andy, it just hurts more knowing Peter possibly knew, and gave them up", Sirius grimaced.

"Peter betrayed you two and the rest of your friends. His memory will always hurt you because you guys are still alive, and he didn't think twice of giving up the Potters. The betrayal of a friend hurts, and something you never truly get over but maybe you could find some peace", Ted voiced.

"Thank you Ted, Andy, for telling us", Remus answered.

Sirius, Remus, Andomeda, and Ted spent the rest of the time reminiscing about the past times, when they were younger and didn’t have to worry about the real world. They were happy to have each other, but missed the parts of themselves they left behind.   
———————

December 25th

"Merry Christmas Moonbeam". Remus groaned. Sirius had always woken up, at what Remus deemed, too early on christmas day. "Moons, Moonshine, Moonpie, just get up", Sirius whined.

Blindly Remus was reaching for Sirius, yanking him down ontop of him, burying his face in Sirius hair. "Go to sleep Pads. We don't get up till Harry wakes us".

"You're no fun Moons, I was going to give you a christmas present in the shower, but seeing as you're too tired I guess I’ll shower alone", Sirius sighed. He got off Remus chest, and makes his way to the master bathroom, turning on the hot shower, stripping his clothing.

Remus watched him leave, when he saw Sirius stripping, he threw off the sheets and stumbled to the bathroom, "I'd still like the present Pads".

"Was planning on giving it to you anyway".

~~~~~~~~

“Pad’ot, Moo’y”, Harry called, running up to their bedroom door. While they had finished their morning activities they still weren’t dressed. Both Sirius and Remus quickly put on plain pajama pants, and a festive sweaters. 

The door creaks open, “Prongslette”, Sirius retaliated, picking him up and squeezing his checks lightly. Harry giggled, reaching for Remus, who lowered his head and let Harry squish his cheeks too. “C’mon buddy, let’s go make food, Moons here will want to clean the room first”, Sirius stood, swinging Harry, before he settled on his hip.

Clapping his hand, exclaiming, “‘OOD”.

Sirius giggled, looking back at Remus, who was watching with a fond look in his eyes. “Go on then, I’ll be down soon and I except a gourmet breakfast when I arrive”.

Sirius and a cheering Harry made their way downstairs to stove. Harry was set down in his high chair, given his coloring book and crayons to keep him occupied while Sirius cooked.

Humming along to the radios, White Christmas, he began to make blueberry pancakes, waffles, and tea. Sirius was dressed in grey pajama pants, and a red sweater covered in Santa hats, hair tied into a mess bun. Harry was dressed in a Christmas onesie, resembling an elf uniform. When Remus joined them in the kitchen, he was dressed in plain black bottoms, and a snowman Christmas sweater. Remus learned against the kitchen entry, watching Sirius sway his hips, cooking, and Harry, coloring away with a smile on his face.

Sirius spun, jumping, “Merlin Moons, don’t do that”.

Smiling, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius waist, who flipped the pancakes, “Sorry Pads, you just looked so damn cute”. A light blush rose to Sirius cheek, who turned to hide it, but when he felt Remus smile growing in the side of his neck, he failed.

“Just don’t distract me, I am making you the gourmet breakfast you asked for”. Remus hummed, not moving from Sirius side, instead joining him in dancing and cooking, only pausing when the floo went off.

An excitable voice yelling, “HAPPY CHRISTMAS”.

“Do’a”, Harry beamed.

Nymphadora, or Dora as they call her, came barreling into the kitchen, launching herself at Sirius and Remus legs, before letting go to hug Harry. 

“Dora please beha-“, Andromeda began before she was cut off. 

“Honestly Andy let the kid be. She’s happy it’s Christmas”, Sirius waved off. 

She shook her head fondly, moving towards Remus, so that Ted could greet Sirius. The adults were quick to set up for their morning. Sirius and Ted were finishing up the food, while Remus and Andromeda set up a mini table for the kids in the living room, to eat and watch a Christmas movie. 

“Dora, Harry, come back, foods ready”, Ted called. Nymphadora came running back with a giggling Harry in her arms. Ted took Harry from her ushering them to the living room, where the others were ready and waiting. Sirius, Remus, and Andromeda sat on the couch facing the t.v while Ted sat with the kids, helping Harry eat his waffle. When the two kids finished, Nymphadora sat in the other couch, while Harry stayed in Ted’s lap, who was leaning on the couch the other sat in. The four settled into quiet conversation, Andromeda posed a question that’s been on her mind, “The house you two live in has 4 other rooms unoccupied, what do you plan to do with those?” 

Sirius and Remus shared a soft smile, Turing to Andromeda, Sirius spoke, “We plan to make those bedrooms. We do plan on expanding our family, we just want to wait till Harry’s older, and I settle into a job”. Both Andromeda and Ted beamed at the men. 

“Those kids will be lucky you know, you both are wonderful parents,” Ted voiced. 

Sirius and Remus flushed, still unused to being complemented on parenting skills. “Um thank you. Right now it’s just a matter of waiting, but we are ready to one day have more kids”, Remus aired. 

Ted nodded, “Do you plan on adopting or having a surrogate?” 

“Adopting, Remus worries about passing his lycanthropy, we both agreed that we could give other children home. Something that also stops us is well Marlene. She offered to surrogate for us as long as we made her the godmother,” Sirius  expressed.

Andromeda and Ted look crestfallen. It was them that had to brake the news of two women they loved. "Sirius we're sorry we-", Ted began.

"It's okay Ted really. It hurts a lot, but we're able to get some closure now. We agreed to adopting, not just because of Marlene's offer".

Ted gave the two a sad smile, "Have have you been holding up?"

"It's been hard. Some tears, lots of anger. We plan on visting their graves. We know we will survive, just doesn't make it hurt any less".

Remus hummed, agreeing. 

"It will always pain you cousin, love and pain exists together, but the love you all had for each other will be what you remember".

"Can we please switch topics, I don't want to cry again", Sirius pleaded. The four of them laughed, moving on to lighter conversation, while waiting for the movie to come to and end, to hand out the presents.

After about another 45 minutes, the credits began to roll, and the group of 6 moved to the Christmas tree. “Dora these here are for you, Ted, Andy, these 3 are yours”, Remus handed out the gifts, while Sirius held Harry back from trying to take down an ornament. 

“Thank you boys, these two are for you and Sirius, while those are Harry”, Andromeda pointed out. 

Dora, was busy opening her presents, while Harry who although had his own presents to open, favored playing with the wrapping paper on the floor. 

“Thanks Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus. Happy Christmas!” 

“Hap’y Chis’mas”, Harry yelled, copying his cousin. 

Yes while they are missing some of their family, it has been a happy Christmas after all.

———————

December 29

Harry was crying, and would not stop. It was the 29th, the day of the full, the first one that would be spent in the cellar. Remus was adamant about transforming there every month, Sirius didn’t approve of this plan. He has been researching into other forest away from civilization where Moony can roam free, today however the cellar would do.   


Sirius had gotten Harry’s overnight bag all pack, leaving Remus in bed, as today he was more exhausted. It was 4:02, and Sirius with Harry stepped into the floo, calling, “TONKS HOME”. When they arrived Harry was teary eyed, Sirius quickly calmed the child, who wasn’t use to wizard transportation. “Ted, Andy?”   


Ted emerged from the kitchen, apron on, “Hey Sirius, Harry. Andy’s up with Dora, seems she’s caught a cold. I’ll take Harry, and don’t you worry about him. Take care of Remus”.   
  
Handing over Harry, Sirius put the overnight bag by the couch, “Will do, hopefully this one won’t be too difficult”. Sirius walked closer to then planting a kiss on Harry’s head, “I’ll be back tomorrow Harry”. Sirius stepped back and re-entered the floo.   


Harry decided that this wasn’t happening. He began to wail, arms reaching towards Sirius, “Pad’oot”.   


Sirius looked torn, between taking Harry back, but he knew Ted and Andromeda would take good care of him. “Sorry Harry but Moony needs me more tonight. Sorry if he’s cranky Ted”.   


“It alright this happens when the get closer to toddler age”.   


Sirius nodded, “LUPIN MANOR”.   


Once back home, he casted a quick cleaning charm, aware Remus nose is more sensitive right now. It was now 4:28, only about an hour left before the moon sets. He ran up the stairs, quietly entering the bedroom. Remus was laid face down into his pillow. “Moonshine there’s only a hour left time to head down.”  


Remus whined, turning back over, slowly sitting up. Sirius sauntered over, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other going behind his knees, picking him up bridal style. “Lean on me babe, I’ll take care of you now”. Remus didn’t have the energy to put up a fight and did as told. Sirius walked them down the two stories. The cellar was relatively big, and they had moved all the things that could seriously injure Moony. Remus was placed on a mattress they have in the corner of the room. Sirius went to the cellar door, warding it up, in case Moony gets too close. He hide his wand and went to sit by Remus side until he had to change.   


The hour seemed to pass agonizing slowly. Remus pain only increased, Sirius knew he could do nothing to ease it. “Pads change”. 

Sirius did as told, becoming Padfoot. No matter how many times he watched Remus transform it never hurt him any less. He came off the bed, bones braking, organs stretching to his new shape. The change was quick but always painful. Remus groaned, gritting his teeth, the transformation continued, finally Remus was now Moony.   


Moony was now completely in control, surveying his new surroundings, his eyes turned to the movement he caught. Padfoot stayed still, submitting himself. Moony moved closer, the smell of leather, cinammon, and dog fur, hitting his nose. Mate. Moony nudges at Padfoot side, letting Padfoot know he can get up now. Padfoot barked, licking at Moony’s muzzle. Moony huffed affectionately, walking around the small space. A few times he tried to move the walls to no avail. He came back to were Padfoot was watching him curiously. Moony seemed calm, but also tired. Moony circled before settleing down, Padfoot joined him, trotting over to Moony’s side, waiting to see what mood, Moony is in. Moony looked at him lazily, making a small noise, indicating he can join. In an instant Padfoot snuggled into his side. Moony licked his fur affectionately, lulling Padfoot into sleep, Moony, content to be with mate, too fell into a relaxed sleep.

The two canines spent the whole moon like this. Cuddled together and sleeping. Moony had curled his body around Padfoot, like a protective manor. This wasn’t the first moon without Prongs or Wormtail, but with the little communication Moony and Padfoot had, he learned what happened. Wormtail is now a traitor, Prongs is gone, not by choice. While Moony missed the pack, a part of him knew he had another one. Mate scent was covering this place, as was pup. Pup can’t be here, not safe for pup. Padfoot assured Moony pup was safe. 

The dusk faded into dawn. The moon going back into hiding around 7. Padfoot awoke when the first stream of light came through the bottoms of the cellar door. He turned to see Moony, was now Remus, swift changing back. Sirius gingerly lifted Remus on to the small mattress. He went to gather his wand, removing the wards, and coming to see if there are any wounds to heal. Remus only had bruises in his chest, so he added a numbing spell, summoning the dinnitay, to make the wounds go away quicker. Sirius picked up the soft, thick, blanket, and wrapped his Remus up in it. He laid back down behind Remus, pulling him close to his chest. Sirius fell back to sleep short after.  
  
Remus groaned, croaking, “Pads?” 

“I’m here babe, careful you have some bruises on your chest”. Remus shifter carefully onto his back. 

“What happened?”

Sirius ran his fingers through the tousled hair, “Nothing much Moonbeam. You tried to get out a few times, but then you settled. You seemed tired, you and I curled up together and slept. I think you were okay because you knew that I was here, and Harry was safe.”   
  
Remus sighed happily, tension easing out of his body, “Yeah I remember cuddling you and sleeping. S’nice I don’t hurt much”. 

“That’s good Moons. It’s 10:38, Ted and Andy have Harry till 3. How are we doing it today, bath, food or sleep”.

“Mhm, bath first, then food, and I’ll nap around midday”. 

“On it Moonymine”, Sirius picked Remus up again, who this time yelped and grumbled. Sirius payed no attention to his complain, entering the bedroom and walking to their bathroom. He sit Remus down on the counter, turning on the steaming hot water, adding lavender bubbles. 

Remus loved this part, even if he claimed to hate it. After every full moon, Sirius always took care of him. At school he would bring him food and chocolate, when they got together he would accompany him to the hospital wing, bring him food, and helped him with school work. Now, Sirius would always run him a hot bath, and wash his hair. Afterwards Sirius would dress him in warm clothing, disposing him in bed, bringing him breakfast in bed. 

“Alright love it’s ready”. Remus dropped the blanket and let Sirius help him sit down, hissing when the hot water hit his body. “You okay?” 

“Yeah just feels nice”. The days after the full moon were always relaxed. Sirius hummed a soft tone under his breath, massaging at Remus scalp, who laid pliant.

After about 30 minutes Sirius poked his cheek, “Time to get out Moons, you need food”. Remus sighed, standing and accepting the fluffy towel given to him. He was changed into s pair of Sirius sweat pants, and his favorite blue wool sweater. Remus laid down in bed, grimacing when Sirius casted a cleaning charm to his mouth. “Sorry Moons but that was easier now stay, anything you specifically want”. 

Remus looked to Sirius sheepishly, “Chocolate?” 

Sirius gave a fond laugh, “On it Moonshine. I think we still have some chocolate croissants. I’m still bringing you cheesy scrambled eggs, and bacon if you feel like it”. 

Remus pondered, “Yes to the bacon, overcook it please”. 

Sirius gave Remus a flat look, “I know how you like it Moons”. 

Remus gave him an affection smile. Sirius couldn’t help but lean down and give him a soft kiss. “Mhm, that’s my favorite part of all this”. 

Sirius gave him a smirk, “You can have that whenever you’d like”. 

“As much as I love kisses, I love food just a tiny bit more”. 

Sirius threw his head back in laughter, heading down to the kitchen, leaving a comfy, smiling Remus in bed.   
———————

January 12th marked the three year anniversary Sirirus and Remus have been married. About a month before leaving Hogwarts, Remus had asked Sirius to marry him.

_ ~flashback~ _

_ It was the 10th of May, the Marauders only had about a month left at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were down at the lake, having skipped out on Potions. _

_Remus had just finished making a flower crown for Sirius, who beamed, placing it on his head. In that moment all Remus could think about was spending eternity with him. "Marry_ me".

_ Sirius froze, and turned to Remus in shock, "Wh-what?" _

_ "Marry me". While Remus didn't exactly plan on propsing now, he can't lie and say it never crossed his mind. _

_ Sirius searched his eyes, confusion melting away into pure love and happiness, "Yes". _

_ Remus grinned dopily, tackling Sirius to the grass, kissing him hard, abruptly pulling back, "Oh I have something for you, come on". Remus stood yanking Sirius with him, both feeling euphoric, running threw the school until the reached the Gryffindor Tower. Hastily saying the password, Remus continued to yank Sirius into their dormitory, searching through his drawer. _

_ "Re what are you doing", Sirius laughed, too focus on the feeling that Remus had proposed! _

_"Ah found it, stay there". Remus pulled out a small velvet box, stopping in front of Sirius who flushed slightly. "I wasn't exactly planning on proposing today, but I meant it. I want you and only you forever. The ring was something my mom gave me, that meant a lot to her and wanted me to give to someone who I cared deeply for. That's you Sirius. I want it all the good, bad, love, anger, anything, as long as_ _it's you and me. So I’ll ask again, marry me?"_

_ By the end of the speech Sirius was in tears, "Of bloody course it's a yes Moons". Sirius launched himself at Remus who caught him and spun around with him. Placing the shorter boy back down on the floor, and opening the velvet box, revealing a white gold band, with a circular rock filled with rocks of white gold, and pearls. _

_To most it would look danity, almost to feminine, to Sirius it was gorgous. Sirius who made a reputation for being punk rock, but who truly was soft, and those who were close_ _to him knew it._

_ Sirius held out his left hand, letting Remus slip it on. "Re, I love it, I love you. Oh god I can't wait to tell Prongs, you beat him to it. _

_ Remus snorted, staring at Sirius fondly, "Yeah well let's go then. Soon as Potion’s ends you wanna tell them?" _

_ Sirius eyes lit up, "You okay with that Re?" _

_ "Course I am you dolt, let go, class ends like right now". _

_ Sirius and Remus left the dorm, hand in hand, looking for their friends. They spotted James, Peter, and Lily outside the Potion's classroom, along with Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary.  _

_ "Pads, Moony where in merlins beard were you", James called, making his way to them.  _

_ He paused about a foot away, taking in their apperance. It wasn't uncommon for the pair to skip lesson so they could shag, but today it didn't seem like that happened. That's when he zoomed in, on their linked hands. James jaw dropped, looking from Sirius to Remus, and back. The pair in front of him only smiled harder. _

_James dropping his bag, launched himself at Sirius. Sirius staggered at the suddenness, hugging back nonetheless. Remus raised his eyebrow amused, before full on laughing when James released one hand from Sirius neck to pull him closer. "You two bloody wankers beat me too it". The three were silent, before giggling, arms still holding each other._

_ The rest of the group looked on bewildered. James had merly thrown himself at the others, and hadn't said anything they could hear. The halls have long cleared and the rest were curious. "James mind telling us what that was about", Lily pressed. _

_ James reluctantly peeled himself away from his brother and best friend, turning to face the others. The group justgot even more confused, James eyes were puffy from crying, yet the others were beaming at them. _

_ Sirius took pity on the bunch, and simply held up his left hand. _

_ "OH MY GOD!"  _

_Everyone rushed forward to hug the pair, firing away a million questions._

_ "When did this happen?" _

_ "Who asked?" _

_ "Do you have a date planned?" _

_ Remus shouted, "Quiet!" The group settled down, staring expectanly, "Okay we will tell you everything just stop screaming". _

_ "You can tell them everything once I learn why 8 Gryffindors are loitering here instead of class?" The group froze, forgetting they had class. McGongall stood in front of them fixing them all a questioning glare, and as expected it was Sirius who spoke up.  _

_"Minnie you can't give us detention today, tomorrows fine but not today!"_

_ "And why is that Mr. Black" _

_ Sirius sent a question gaze to Remus who nodded, biting back a smile, or a laugh, who knows. "Because Minnie it's a day of celebration. Soon enough I won't be Sirius Black anymore", Sirius stuck out his left hand, showing off the ring. _

_ To say McGongall was suprised would be an understatment, but she could't help but smile as she sees how happy and in love Sirius and Remus are. "If you wish to keep on celebrating, then you must at least go to the common room where no one can see you". _

_The 8 students beamed at her, rushing back to their common room. McGongall watched then retreat, calmly stating, "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, congratulations. Mr. Black do expect a detention if you do not refer to me as Professor McGongall"._

_ "Brilliant Minnie". _

_ McGongall looked on with fond eyes, Remus smacking the back of Sirius head, who in turn whined. Remus laugh pulling Sirius closer to him, who gave him a swift kiss. The pair turned back to the group and continued to tell them everything. _

_ ~flashback over~  
_

This time Lucas and Renata are watching Harry, while Willow is taking over Remus classes for the day, allowing them to celebrate their anniversary. 

~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius is the first to wake up, 10:42. The latest they’ve been able to sleep in since Harry. He peeked over to his husband who was still asleep, he creeped out of bed to use the loo, and brush his teeth. When he emerged from the bathroom he looked Remus over. It was their anniversary and decided he deserved an excellent morning.   


Sirius crawled back into bed, moving downwards under the duvet. He settled between Remus legs, trailing his hands up his thighs, landing on his hips. Lowering his head, his tongue licked the head, pressing down on the slit. Remus dick twitched at the sensation, getting fuller. Sirius moved one hand off his hips, to take his half hard dick. He pumped the rest his mouth wasn’t on, rewarding him a deep moan.   
  
Remus had woken up, hips twitching, “Sirius”, he stuttered out.   


This only encouraged Sirius more, bobbing his head down to take him all. The head of his dick hit his throat, making him gag. Sirius quickly began to suck, teeth slightly scraping against his dick.   


Remus moaned, hands moving under the duvet to grasp Sirius hair. He began to thrust into Sirius mouth, who moaned, making Remus feel the vibration.   


“Fuck, Sirius, I’m going to-“ Remus sentence was cut off by his own cry, cumming in Sirius mouth. Sirius wasted no time sucking him through the orgasm, swallowing his load.   


Sirius crawled up toward Remus, head popping out of the duvet, grinning, “Mornin’ Moons, happy anniversary”.   


Remus who was still flushed, threaded a hand in Sirius hair, kissing him leisurely. “That was definitely a good wake up”, Remus muttered against his lips.  


“Mhm glad you think so. You’ll be receiving more today”.  


Remus leaned in more, mouth by Sirius ear, “If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll show you how good it is”. Sirius flushed, no matter how often Remus spoke to him huskily, it always made him blush.   
~~~~~~~  
The majority of the morning was spent this way, shagging and just spending time together. The pair love Harry, but do wish they could have some more alone time. Harry would be at Lucas and Renata’s until 9.   


“Re?”, Sirius looked up from snuggling in his chest.   


“Yes Pads?”   


“Do you think we should go visit... them”.   


Remus paused for a second, “I think it would be nice. They loved us sweetheart, and it would do us some well to see them once in a while”.   


“I’d like to, just so you know, I like having a place we can go see them”.   


“Me too love, me too. It’s around 4, what do you say we go at five, afterwards we can stop by the French restaurant you love so much”.   


“Mhm, you’re too good to me Re”.   


“You’re perfect for me”.   


Letting the hour pass the two lazed for the remaining hour, dressing in warm clothing. From France, they flooed to Hogsmead, apparating from their to a side alley not far from the cemetery. The pair walked hand, and hand, first stopping at the McKinnon’s grave. It was still hard to look at, because it reminded them that almost everyone they cared for is dead.   


“Hey Marls, it’s been a while”, Remus started. He paused for a moment, took a deep breath, continuing, “We miss you... a lot. I’m sorry. I know it was a war and anyone could have died but, it shouldn’t have been you. He gave you up to save himself, and I wish that never happened.”   


He swallowed, looking over at Sirius who discreetly took his wand out, pointing at the grave, conjuring a reef filled with her favorite flowers, daisy’s and ironically lilies. The moved on to Dorcas grave, Sirius speaking this time. They continued the pattern, going through The Order members, when they reached Euphemia and Fleamont. 

“Hi mum, dad. I know you always told me I should call you what I felt most comfortable with, so I stuck with Mia and Monty. But merlin do I wish I called you mum and dad. That’s who you are too me. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t miss you. I’m sorry you had to leave us, I’m sorry James and Lily joined you. I just... just want you to know that I love you, and I hope you’re at peace”. Sirius was sniffling. 

“Mia, Monty, I miss you guys too. You both felt like second parents, and I wish you got to see Pads, and Harry as they grow. I’m sorry James and Lily joined you so soon. You were right Prongs when you said Pads would be a great dad. We both do our best to tell him about you both just somedays it hurts. I bloody miss the both of you. I hope you think we’re doing alright”. Remus was now sniffling.   


“Come on Re, now that we’ve celebrated their love, let’s celebrate ours”. Sirius gave Remus a lopsided smile, and even with red eyes it melted Remus. He pulled Sirius towards him giving him a soft kiss.   


“Let’s go celebrate love”.   


The two men went back to France, to spend the last few hours together before they went to pick up Harry.   


Today in January was meant to celebrate their own love, but to them it was a day they spend with their family. They still had each other which was more than enough. Together they picked their broken pieces up, and grew. What more could you want then someone who loves you enough, to help you rebuild yourself. 

———————

January 30th is a bittersweet day in the Lupin household.   
  


It pained them to see how short a life Lily Potter had. Never making it to twenty two. The pair spent the afternoon remembering the good times they had with her. They way she made them laugh, or the pictures they had. They told Harry stories, who although wasn’t old enough to understand, one day he too would question what happened to his mum.   
  


March 27th too is a bittersweet day.   
  


When it came to James, Sirius and Remus always felt more down. Whether it stemmed from the fact they meet at age 11 and quickly bonded, or that to them, he was a brother. It was spend recalling their best pranks, and his soft moments not many got to see. The Quidditch stories, and animagus fails. Harry would also receive more stories about his dad this day, one day accepting this two dates would never be easy.   
———————

July 31st is a special day, in the Lupin household. Harry was now turning 2, the chances of him remembering is low, but the celebration means a lot to them. 

Sirius and Remus got up earlier than normal to decorate the living room. The Tonks family was coming over to spend breakfast with them, and then take them out to a park. Then in late noon, Sirius and Remus invited some parents and kids his age over.   
~~~~~~~  
Harry woke up late, or what Sirius and Remus consider late, 8:58. Sirius and Remus have been waiting for him to wake up, to take him out for breakfast. When the toddler did make it down the stairs, he called for them."Pad'oot, Moo'y".

Sirius leaped up from the couch, followed by an amused Remus. "Prongslette", He reached for Harry throwing him up in the air, ignoring Remus calls of protest. "Happy birthday pup!" 

Harry giggled, "'Appy Bithday".

Sirius beamed at him, while Remus took Harry from his grasp. "That's right cub, it's you birthday".

"Me!"

"Yes Harry you", Remus smiled fondly at him, looking up to Sirius who has been watching them. "Ready to give him; his birthday muffin".

“Yeah Moons, in the kitchen with two candles waiting to be lit”.

The three ventured to the kitchen, spotting the chocolate muffin, with candles. Remus snapped his fingers, flames appearing on the candle. “Happy birthday Harry, can you blow out the candles”, Sirius quizzed.

Harry looked at the orange flame, simply looking, before taking a swipe at grabbing the flame.

Remus quickly took a step back, checking Harry’s hand, no burns appeared. “Look Harry watch Padfoot”.

Sirius gave Remus a look, ‘why do I have to do this’, sighing in defeat. “See Harry you don’t touch, just blow”. Sirius blew lightly on the candle, letting it sway. “Moon let him try again”. Wearily, Remus stepped forward this time, on arm in front of Harry’s chest, trapping his arm. Harry took a breath, and huffed at the candles, Sirius discreetly waved his hand, letting the magic blow out the candles.

Harry cheered, reaching for the muffin, “Cholate?”

“Yes chocolate, your just like Moons here Harry”.

“Moo’y!” Harry exclaimed, biting into his muffin while still smiling, making a mess but the two couldn’t care less.

The pair let Harry have half the muffin, and getting dressed, preparing for the arrival of Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora to go out to eat. Harry was dressed, in a shrunk James Potter Quidditch jersey, paired with denim overalls. Remus dressed casually in cuffed jeans, short sleeve white shirt, paired with an oversized forest green cardigan, with his white shoes. Sirius dressed in his signature black jeans, pairing it with a red short sleeve v-neck, top 2 buttons open, with black shoes. As they were going out to muggle France, Remus was holding the cash.

The Tonks arrived at at their home 10:30 on the dot. “Sirius, Remus you ready?”

Remus appeared from the doorway, “Hi Andy, Ted, Dora”, He gave each a hug, “Sirius has Harry and is just grabbing his bag should be out shortly”.

“Hi Uncle Remus... this is for Harry”, Nymphadora thrusted a bag at Remus.

“Thank you Dora”.

“Andy! Ted! Dora!”

“Hello cousin”, Andromeda spoke amused, watching as her daughter tried to take Harry from his arm, the same arm holding the baby bag.

“Hi Sirius, and Happy birthday to this little man”, Ted stepped forward lifting Harry off a struggling Sirius, handing him back to Nymphadora.

“Indeed a happy birthday, you guys ready to go. Ted found a restaurant in muggle France that seems to be good. Should be less than 10 minutes if we take their night bus. They do have one yes?”

Sirius snorted, “Yes, and it too is called the night bus just in French”.

The family gathered their things, leaving the Lupin household. Sirius summoned the bus, and Ted provided the directions to the restaurant Des Pâtisseries et Du Pain. Once inside they placed their orders, and simply enjoyed being together. Leaving the restaurant around 12:00, Ted suggest taking the kids to a park.

“Dora will be fine in her own, as long as she’s in view, and I’ll stick with Harry”, Ted suggest. 

Andromeda hummed in agreement, “Yes I want to talk with Sirius and Remus”.

Ted, and the kiddos separated, Nymphadora heading to the bigger playground, in front of where Andromeda, Sirius and Remus sat. Ted was just about a minute away, with Harry on the swings.

“Is something wrong Andy”. Sirius looked over her face, she didn’t seem worried, more like a concern she can’t be too sure about.

“It’s about Dumbledore. I know his owls probably haven’t gotten to you due to the wards. As you know Dora is off to Hogwarts in just a month, this caused him to reach out.”

“Did he ask about Harry”, Remus asked.

“Yes and you both as well. He wrote a letter asking if I have seen or spoken to you. I informed him I haven’t seen you since the funeral. He also questioned whether or not I knew where you were and if you were planning on sending Harry to Hogwarts too when it’s time. I said I didn’t know where you are, and said we haven’t talked enough for me to now that. After that I think he knew he wouldn’t get any answers from me and stopped writing”.

Sirius scrubbed his face, “Thanks for telling us Andy. Honestly we haven’t received letters. We know he will want access to Harry’s life. For the school things, we are going to let him know he can go to Hogwarts, so he will be able to choose between the two”.

“Do you think you guys are safe”.

Andromeda smiled, “We are fine Remus. Our wards are strong, and Dumbledore won’t get any information from us so we don’t have to worry. Forgiven me for having to tell you this today”.

Both men waved her off, “Honestly Andy It’s okay really. I mean it’s good we know what’s going on”.

The three of them continued to chat, waiting for the kids to become tired.

~~~~~~~

”Bye Andy, Ted, Dora! We’ll come see you when the kiddo is off to school”.   


The floo went off three times, singling the departure of the Tonks family. Remus had gone upstairs to change Harry and put him down for a late nap. It was 1:38 and Harry’s friends wouldn’t be over till 3:30.   


When Remus returned the two got to quickly cleaning up the house, putting away things children would grab at. The family would mainly be outside, letting the kids play on the swing set, and mini slide they have. The food being served inside along with a small cake.   


Harry made an appearance at 3:17, and Remus decided to change him into something more comfortable to play in. Sirius had just finished setting up the food, when the doorbell rang.   


Sirius opened the door to see Lucas, Renata, Wanda and Pietro. "Salut, entre". The family stepped inside, Renata handingSirius two bags, “Le cadeau de Harry, un de Luc et moi. L'autre des jumeaux" (Harry’s present one from Luc and I. The other from the twins).

“ Merci. Remus reçoit Harry”,(Thank you, Remus is getting Harry). Sirius bent down to be the twins height, “Envie de jouer dehors, pendant que vous l'attendez?”(Want to play outside while you wait for him).

The twins spoke up simultaneously, “Oui s'il te plaît!” They dashed outside to play, Lucas following them, while Renata went to help Sirius with the kitchen. Remus came down a few minutes later, with an excitable Harry. The two of them went outside to join the other three.

Sirius continued the routine of setting up and answering the door, having to stop three more times. Willow, and Cami joined them, although not having any kids the two still adored Harry. Cami sometimes watching her during the full moon. A single dad, Ryan and his daughter Natalie came too. A friend Harry ended up making visiting the park near their home. The final ones to show was Alexandra and Mark, who have a daughter, Sofia who is 3, and a son, Jack who recently turned 1.

The whole day Harry was beaming, playing with his friends. Sirius and Remus had a great time, talking with their friends, and taking picture of a joyful Harry.

It was times like this that made the pair wish James and Lily could be here to see this. Their lives wouldn’t be easy, but that doesn’t mean they won’t grow. They have each other, old and new friends. They’re living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> 1\. Hey Sirius it’s just me. Don’t worry about the trio, I have lunch and dessert going. I’ll make sure Harry is ready by 6
> 
> 2\. Cheers Nat, you are a lifesaver 
> 
> 3\. Remember that when Luc and I ask for a date night 
> 
> might not be exact but you get the idea
> 
> if you want to give suggestions for this story, a new one, or one shot, feel free to do so


	3. Comfort And Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s 5th birthday has just passed. The family will take a two week trip to India (as I am making both James and Harry Indian). And not even a week later Harry starts primary school, and Sirius begins training as a healer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! and forgive my spelling errors I tend to miss stuff when I edit, so I’ll probably edit later!

It’s has now been 5 years since The Boy Who Lived vanished. Within Britain the amount he is mention has dwindled, yet he is still well known. In France, the people don’t care who he is. To them they are simply another family, with a tragic past. Every now and then, someone having heard of the Black name would see them, and be skeptical, ultimately realizing this former Black heir isn’t like the rest.

Dumbledore has attempted many times to reach out to the family, writing a multitude of letters, all of which never receive a response. All the owls were never able to locate the house, thanks to the strong wards Sirius knew from being a Black. The pair had sometimes consider responding, but then he attempted to reach them through Andromeda. Thought of reaching out quickly dying when he told Andromeda he wished for Harry to be placed with Petunia Dursley.

Oh how Harry has grown. He’s an energetic kid, who is incredible kind and intelligent. He looks so much like his father from the messy black hair, circular glasses, and caramel skin. His eyes however are entirely his mother.Harry had stated to ask more questions about his parents, when Sirius and Remus begun to show him pictures of them. While Harry didn’t have his parents he knew his parents loved him, and for now, until they can show pensive memories that would be enough.

The trio have settled nicely in Sarlat-La-Caneda, meeting friends, having a stable, safe life. Harry was now fluent in both French, and English, and the three of them are about to take a 2 week trip into India to show Harry part of where he is from. Making sure to return by August 25th, to prepare for September 2nd, the first day of primary.

———————

“Pads get up”. 

Sirius groaned pulling the sheets over his head, burrowing into the warmth. 

“Sirius we need to get up”

”Sirius” 

“For melins sake!” Remus yanked back the sheets, exposing Sirius eyes to the light. The latter whined, peeking one eye open to find an unimpressed Remus Lupin. 

“S’early Moons”. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh bloody course it’s early. We leave to India today. It’s 4 in the bloody morning. C’mon Pads, you know we have to floo to Paris, and then apparate to the airport before boarding a plane for 13 hours”.

“Wish we could just apparate that far”.

“Get up! I have to go wake Harry, who as excited he is for this trip, will be miserable today. I need you to be dressed and ready by 4:30. I have both our things packed”. 

“You are an absolute angle Moonbeam”. 

Remus bit his lip to hide his smile, “Just get up you numpty”. 

Remus closed the door, leaving a tired Sirius to get up. He walked down the hall, opening Harry’s door, turning on the light he has on the side table. “Harry, wake up cub”, Remus lightly shook Harry. 

“Moony?” 

Remus smiled, “Yeah it’s me. We leave today, remember?” 

Harry groggily nodded, “I’m awake”. 

“Think you can get dressed, and go to the bathroom?”

”I can”. Harry stocked off to the bathroom. Turning back around when Remus started to talk. 

“Oh Padfoot left clothes for you on the dresser that okay”. 

“Yeah. Can you make me a sandwich?” 

“Any kind?” 

“Any kind”.

“Go on then kiddo I’ll make your food”. 

“M’kay”, Harry continued his way to the bathroom. Remus left, leaving the door ajar for Sirius to come get Harry. In the kitchen Remus started on the coffee, a habit Sirius picked up after trying it with Ted. He made Harry, a cheese egg sandwich, and made small omelettes for himself and Sirius. 

Sirius and Harry made an appearance 10 minutes later, the former holding a tired Harry.

“Hey Moons need any help?” 

“If you could shrink the suitcases for now that be great”. 

“On it”.

Sirius took his wand out, muttered the spell, and put the shrunk cases in his pocket. While Remus got the carry on bag, checking to make sure all house appliances were off. The three were now ready to floo to Paris Airport. 

Granted, Remus should have introduced Sirius to this type of muggle transportation earlier, could have saved him the trouble of explaining everything that would happen, before they actually get on the plane. 

“Pads stay here. I’ll get our passport and luggage checked”. 

“Yes Moons”. 

“I mean it! No wondering off!” 

“Merlin Re I’m no child”.

“Sometimes I wonder”, Remus got in line, checking to see if Sirius had stayed where he was left. And he was, but he was looking so in awe of everything it drew attention to them. He made quick work of getting everything checked in, and get their tickets, going back to where he’d been earlier. “Okay now we can go, we will go through security”. 

Sirius looked dumbfounded, setting down an awake Harry, “Security?” 

Remus sighed, taking one of Harry’s hands, “So they will tell you to take everything metal off so for you it would be just jewelry as for me, and Harry will take his glasses off. Then once you pass through the scanner that’s like a door they give them back. 

“How will I pass if I can’t see?” 

“Padfoot and I will help you”. The two nodded, determined. For a moment it was believed the hard part was over, but merlin was he wrong. 

“That is what we are going on. That!” Sirius stared in horror as a plane took off from the runway. 

“Moony that’s high”, Harry exclaimed, looking frightened. Remus pulled Harry onto his lap, attempting to soothe him. 

“Yes it’s high but you won’t see that. There’s a tiny scary bit when the plane takes off, but it’s okay because you have Padfoot and I, right Sirius?” 

Sirius who still was horrified to board that thing, went to sit down with Harry, giving him a reassuring smile, or his attempt at one, “Moony is very smart, and when Moony tells us something we listen because...” 

“Because Moony is always right”, Harry finished determined, calming down. Remus sent an amused look to Sirius, eyes softening when he saw how scared his husband was.

He slipped a hand into his, lowly speaking, “It’s alright love, I promise, okay”. 

Sirius gave his hand a grateful squeeze, “I know Re, I’m just being silly”. 

Giving his love an exasperated look, “Pads, you never told me I was being silly when you learned I don’t like the moon. This isn’t silly, really it’s okay to be scared”. Leaning over he planted a kiss on Sirius cheek. Getting a fond smile in return.

“Love you Moonshine”.

“I know you git”, yet Remus couldn’t help the love in his eyes when he looked at Sirius. 

They did their best to make the time past, as it was over an hour before they began to board the plane. Harry was doing surprisingly well, Remus mused, considering it was bloody early and his first time on a plane. Sirius on the other hand was not. He detested the plane, and he hasn’t even been on it. The three hand over their tickets and begin to walk the path to the plane. The three were sitting together, with Sirius at the window.

“Hey Moons?”, Sirius was sitting in his seat, tense and upright, staring out the window. 

“Yeah Pads?” Remus ended up sitting between Sirius and Harry, as he had been the only one on a plane before. 

“Switch seats with me”. 

Remus’ body turned slightly, coming face to face with a wide eyed, pale Sirius. Who was gripping the arm rest with extreme force. Gently, Remus removed both handing from the arm rest, holding them tight in his hand. 

“I’m the only one who’s been on a plane, I think it’s best if I sit between you both”. Remus eyes held sympathy, as Sirius had never been one to fear much. 

“Padfoot are you okay?” Harry’s green eyes were squinted, trying to determine what was upsetting Sirius. 

Sirius gave him a tiny smile, “I’m good Prongslette, planes just make me a tiny bit sick”. 

Harry sent him a calculating look, far to intense for a five year old, accepting the answer, “It’s okay, Moony will help. He always does”. 

Remus heart melted, moving to cup Sirius face, stroking his cheek, “Love it will be okay, we will be okay. You can cover the window okay? And just grab my hand as tight as you need”. Remus moved over Sirius to close the curtain, once he settled back Sirius gripped his right hand, firmly.

“Si tout le monde pouvait s’y attacher, notre vol 162 de Paris a Chennai decollera dans 10 minutes.(If everybody could buckle in, our flight 162 from Paris to Chennai will be taking off in 10 minutes)”. 

Remus checked all their buckles to make sure they were secure. Harry seems to have relaxed, not looking scared but excited by the prospect of being on a plane. Sirius seemed to be getting worse by the minute, one hand tightly clapped with Remus, and his other hand balled into a tight first, fingernails digging into his palm. 

“Veuillez ne pas allumer les appareils electroniques avant le decollage, profitez de votre voyage.(Please refrain from turning on any electronics until we have taken off, enjoy you trip)”. 

The engine road, plane moving. Remus kept one hand on Harry’s arm rest, worrying he would become scared. The moment the movements began, Sirius panic and anxiety increased. Breathe speeding up. The plane took off. 

One one side of Remus, Harry reach for his arm, holding it at his chest, fear now mixed in with his excited expression. While one the other side, Sirius breath hitched, eyes closing tight, hand crushing Remus’ even harder, to the point it would hurt. 

The plane slowly began to even out, no longer at an angle, flighting steadily. “Il est maintenant sur des deboucler vos ceintures de securitie et d’utiliser l’electronique. C’est Air France, bon voyage.(It is now safe to unbuckle your seat belts and use electronics. This is Air France, enjoy your trip)”. 

“Is it over Moony”, Harry’s eyes were wide, lip trembling. Remus gave Harry a hug, a side hug, kissing his forehead. 

“It’s over cub, now it will be smooth okay? You did great”. Harry gave him a smile, wiping at his eyes.

Still holding Harry close to him, Remus looked at the small tv in front of his seat, “Hey do you want me to set up a movie for you?” 

Harry’s eyes brightened, “Can you put on Snoopy Come Home?

“I can look”. Remus reach out as best he could, trying to keep one eye on the screen while periodically checking on Sirius. “Okay here we go, I’ll get your headphones”. As discreetly as he could he un-shrunk the carry on bag, setting it down by his feet. He double checked that Harry was watching the movie, before he unbuckled Harry and himself. 

This entire time Sirius had not moved much. Eyes still tightly close. Remus fully turned, body half out of the seat, “Sweetheart can you hear me?” Sirius whimpered. “Okay love I’m going to unbuckle you and move the arm rest, so you will learn against me okay?” Sirius gave him a tiny nod. 

Frantically he unbuckled Sirius, moving their hands up slightly to pull back the arm rest. The second Sirius was tucked into his side, he melted against him. Face buried in his chest, hands fisting at his shirt, blinking rapidly. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius, pressing kisses to his head. “I got you Pads. I’m here it’s okay”. It took a couple minutes before Remus felt Sirius breathe even out. Sirius lifted his head to look at Remus, who saw his face slightly red. Remus gave him a gentle, loving kiss, “Hey, how are you now?” 

“M’alright. Could be better”. Sirius voice was quiet, and raspy, a sign he was still anxious. 

“I’m sorry darling. How about we put on a film, will the noise help or hurt?” 

A beat passed, “Help”. 

Remus moved his body forward, one hand letting go of Sirius, the other grasping him even tighter. “Okay there love, I’ve started Grease”. 

Sirius shuffled closer to Remus, adjusting himself, so he is still attached to Remus but can see the film, “I love you Moons, thank you”. 

“Anytime sweetheart. I love you too”.   
~~~~~~~  
  
As it turns out Harry would not be miserable. He liked the plane, thought it was cool, happy he could watch movies and eat snacks. Sirius in the other had cursed their existence. He hated it. He managed to relax, but still held Remus close, well until they had to land. 

“Si vous pouviez rester a votre place, mettre vous ceintures de securite et eteindre les appareils electroniques. Nous sommes prets a descendre dans 7 minutes.(If you could please remain in your seats, put on your seatbelts, and turn off any electronics. We are set to descend in 7 minutes)”. 

Sirius face broke Remus heart. He was getting anxious again, anxiety increasing. “Sirius let me get Harry all ready, okay? Then I’m all yours”. Sirius gave him a tiny nod, face slightly paled. 

Remus reached other to Harry tapping his arm, “We’re landing cub, need to stop the movie and buckle up”. 

Harry did as told, and saw that Sirius seemed to be sick, “Will Padfoot be okay?”

Remus ruffled his hair, “He will be. You know how I don’t like the moon, and you don’t like the ocean, Padfoot doesn’t like planes”. 

“Can I give him a hug, that’s what you do to me”.

”Oh pup I would love a hug, but we’re landing soon”.

Remus leaned in, whispering for only Harry to hear, “I’ll give him a hug for both of us. You give him a big one when he get off”. 

“Yes”. 

Remus quickly buckled himself in, tuning back to Sirius. “Okay I’m going to buckle you in Pads. Okay all done, lean into my side”. Sirius did that immediately, hiding his face as best he could in Remus’ shoulder. 

“Nous allons maintenant descendre sur la piste.(We will now be descending onto the runway)”. 

Sirius did not know which was worse. The plane began to descend and he thought he would be sick. Remus tighten his hold, feeling his hands grip his shirt tighter. “Moons”. 

“I know baby, I know. It’s almost over”. Sirius never wanted to go on a plane again. 

The moment the plane landed Sirius could not be happier, eager to get off it and go to sleep, in a nice soft still bed. The three remained seated waiting until they are told to de-bored the plane. 

“Moony?”

”Yes Harry” 

“It’s night here?” 

“Yeah India is 5 hours ahead of France”. 

Harry turned to face Remus, who still had Sirius in his arms, at least now he was looking at Harry. He hesitated for a moment, “Did Dad come here too?” 

“Yes he did”, the memory of James brought a smile to their face. It still hurt to think of him as gone, but the memories bring such joy. “He went the summers of 3rd, 6th, and 7th year”. 

Sirius picked up the story, “The first time he ever came, he didn’t like how hot it was. Says he felt sticky all the time”. Harry giggled, eyes eager to hear another story about his dad, the man he never got to know, but loved immensely. “Your grandmother brought him to meet your great-grandparents. Your dad hated it. Since they didn’t know him, all they wanted to do was hug him, and talk to him. Your dad, as much as was great, didn’t know how to talk to adults. He embarrassed himself when eating the food, turns out the food was way to spicy for him. And be teared up, spitting out the food, which hit your great-grandmother!” 

Harry burst out laughing at this. Sirius and Remus shared a smile. Little things Harry did reminded them of their fallen family, and it warmed their hearts. The pain faded as the time went on, James and Lily wouldn’t want them to be sad. 

“Vous pouvez maintenant quitter l’avion, merci d’avoir choisi Air France.(You may now leave the plane, thank you for choosing Air France)”. 

Sirius sighed grateful, “How about once we get to the house, and get some food, we tell you about the other times your dad came here?” 

“YES!” 

Remus huffed, amused, picking up their carry on bag, while Sirius picked up Harry, who made good on the promise, giving him a tight hug.   
~~~~~~~  
When they finally made it onto the ground, they couldn’t floo to the home as it wasn’t connected to any of the public ones. So the trio waited, and took a muggle bus from the airport to the Chennai home. After 46 minutes, Sirius and Remus for the first time in 8 years see the house that provided so many good memories.

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter had a small house in India, more specifically Chennai. The Potter often visited, taking time off work, but when they had James the trips were less frequent, starting again once he was a teen. Third year summer was the only one where it was just Euphemia, Fleamont, and James. Sirius and Remus joining them for sixth and seventh, with the addition of Lily who too came in seventh year. The house owned was small, and cozy, exactly one floor with three bedroom, right near a beach. It was perfect. 

“Dad stayed here?” 

Sirius nudge him to move forward, “Yep Prongslette and he loved it too. He always said one day he’d take his own family here”. The last words held a sad tone, because they were here but James wasn’t. 

Harry gripped Sirius hand, “I miss him”. 

Sirius faltered for a moment, and Remus who had gone ahead slowed down, and turned to face them, speaking, “We do too cub, it’s okay to miss him, and ask about him, we know it’s not the same thing as him being here”. 

“Can you and Padfoot finish your stories from the plane?” 

It’s nearly 11pm, and past Harry’s bedtime, but he was looking at Sirius and Remus so eagerly they couldn’t say no. 

“Of course pup”. 

“While we eat, we will tell you all about him and your mum”. Harry beamed at the two men, and made his way to enter the house his father would have wanted him to see. 

The first thing they all noticed, it was dusty. No one has been here since their final year. There was a small entry way leading to the small space between the kitchen and living room, and as you passed those rooms, you see the bathroom and laundry room in a little hallway by the kitchen, the rooms being in the hallway by the living room.

“Errr how about Moons you and Harry eat the food you brought, and I’ll go around and cast some quick cleaning charms”.

”But Padfoot will you make it back for the story?” 

Sirius smiled, ruffling Harry’s hair, “Course I will, I solemnly swear it won’t be more than 10 minutes”. 

Harry sent him a big grin, “Okay! Cmon Moony, I wanna hear the story”. Harry tugged at Remus hand, dragging an amused Remus to the kitchen, who was still holding their bags. 

“Alright cub, what year do you want 6th or 7th?” 

“Is mum in 7th?” 

Remus gave Harry a happy smile, seventh year was his favorite, “She is”. 

“That one!” 

Remus sat down with Harry at the round table, casting a quick cleaning charm. From the carry on bag he pulled out some food charmed warm. He handed Harry some mac and cheese with a side of four chicken nuggets, Remus was having an omelette, while he left Sirius’ blt near the empty chair. The pair began to eat as Remus told the story. 

“Well your dad had been with your mum for a year and a half, and your grandma invited her to come along with us. Now your mum was very nervous, she had already met your grandma and grandpa but she was scared to meet his other family. But she came anyway. Her and Padfoot spent the entire night before we left choosing what to wear, keeping your dad and I up, we begged them to shut up and let us sleep.” Harry giggled, eyes bright, happy. Happy he can still learn about his parents. “When your dad invited your mum to come with us, he had to ask her parents, your other grandparents. He was so scared because they were muggle and he had no idea how to talk to them. Your dad would not stop talking, and finally Padfoot exploded at him, and yelled ‘Prongs! If you do not stop talking, I will go other there and pretend to be you’. That made your father to be quiet quickly, he knew Sirius would make a prank out of this”. 

“Dad really loved mum”. It wasn’t a question but rather a statement. “Like you and Padfoot”. 

A laugh escaped Remus, “Oh cub your dad and mum took a really really long time to be together”. 

Harry laughed at that, “Because dad was annoying her”. 

“Exactly!”

”Who’s annoying?” Sirius sauntered into the kitchen, having finished cleaning up the majority of the house, except the three bedrooms. 

“Dad!” 

Sirius snorted, “Your dad was always annoying, but that’s how we loved him”. 

“Moony was telling the story! 7th year”. 

Sirius eyes lit up, “I love that summer, oh Prongslette you’ll love it”. 

"When we all finally came here your mum loved it, what she did not expect was to see you dad's extended family here. So the moment she stepped out of the floo she screamed and fell backwards, which knocked you dad over because he was right behind her. And then Padfoot here fell back too and I ended up falling on top of Padfoot". Harry had burst into full laughter, Remus and Sirius looking at him with big smiles. Sirius picked up for Remus, "Your mum turned bright red, we were all either in the fireplace or right in front of it. Moony managed to get up smoothly, pulling me up with him. James' family was distracted because they finally get to meet you mum, that they all circle the fireplace, asking a million questions. Moons and I were laughing because your mum looked terrified. The whole night was just them asking question's to Lily... until one of your distance cousins, I think her name was Arella, turned to ask me questions".

Remus laughed, "I almost forgot about that! You turned as red as Lily's hair".

Harry gasped, delighted, "Padfoot never turns red!" Sirius now looked embarrassed, and gave Remus a faux glare, "Moons! It wasn't funny then! I wasn't use to being asked stuff”. The small pout, and embarrassed look only made Remus laugh more.

"Oh Prongslette I wish I had a photo to show you, he was a tomato. Your cousin had just finished asking you dad if he was gonna marry your mum, and he was horrified and blurted out 'Sirius is married'. This made everyone turn to him, and stare at him waiting for Padfoot to tell them. He stopped chewing his food, and turned red. He tried to say something but, ended up shouting 'TO JAMES'. Now it was your dad who stared at him, mouth open. Your mum and I could not stop laughing, making Pads here more embarrassed.' Harry was practically shining with joy, looking so enthralled with their story.

Sirius sighed, "I left after that, they were all looking at me. It was a mortified James who had to explain that no he and I weren't married, that I was gonna marry Moony. And Moons here did nothing! He came to find me, only to tell me i'm and idiot, and then laugh at me".

"It was funny, you looked so flustered!"

Sirius huffed, "Anyway I refused to talk to them because I wasn't use to good attention being on me. I made Moons go out there alone".

Harry big smile, had now turned into a yawn. "C'mon cub, let's get you too bed. We can tell you more stories later". He gave them a tired nod, hoping out of his chair, only to sway. Remus stood, quick to pick him up, Sirius stood getting Harry's suitcase, following behind Remus. There were two bedrooms to choose from, the three entered the one closest to the master bedroom, to find it decorated. James' room. Nothing had been changed. It was still a plain while covered in Gryffindor covers with photos of his time in India, some with his parents, lily, and them. His old things were still littered around the room, Euphemia and Fleamont never came back. 

Sirius cleared his throat, and cast the charm, "Time for bed pup". Remus pulled back the covers, and Sirius transfigured his clothes into pajama's. Harry in his sleepy state asked, "Was this dad's room?"

Remus had tucked him under the covers, "Yeah it was. Tomorrow we'll show you all of it, okay?"

"M'kay", Harry's breath quickly evened out, falling into a deep slumber.

The pair went back to their room, summoning the suitcase. Sirius cast another charming, enlarging the suitcase, and changing. The pair of them got ready for bed in silence, the room brought back memories, they need time to wrap their head around. Once under the duvet Sirius curled into Remus' side, head on his chest. "I miss them Moons. A lot".

Remus arms tightened around Sirius, "I do too."

When he was meet with silence Remus assumed Sirius fell asleep, until a mild voice spoke, "When we changed secret keepers me being the obvious choice wasn't the main reason I suggested the switch". Remus stayed silent, knowing Sirius needed time to gather his thoughts, as talking about the war always seemed to end in tears. "I knew I wouldn't be safe. I already was a high target, this just made it worse. And I was scared. Scared that I would have to leave you. I loved James and Lily, but you... you are my reason to live. I couldn't go through with it knowing I might never come back home to you". Remus heart clenched, what bittersweet words spoken to him.

"When I accepted my mission's I hated leaving. You always made me feel safe and loved, and I wanted to keep that. So I went and hoped that I was doing this for the right reasons, but a part of me knew I was being selfish. As much as I wanted to help everyone, you were and are always my top priority. I couldn't live without you, so I did what I could to make it less dangerous."

No more words were spoken after that. Both holding the other tight, relishing in the feeling that their both still there, and that maybe, just maybe, it's okay to be a little selfish.  
———————

The next morning came, and it would turn out to be a bittersweet day, as they would spend it going through their old memories. 

As it turns out time difference affects how you sleep. Sirius ended up awake at 6:48 am. He turned to Remus who was still heavily asleep, and slipped out of his grasp, heading to the bathroom. When he reappeared he considered returning to bed, but ultimately decided to go to the other bedroom. It was the room he and Remus would stay in. The previous night’s conversation floated in his mind. He doesn’t regret changing secret keepers, he just wished he saw the betrayal sooner. 

Sirius hesitated outside the door, unsure of what’s inside, taking a breath he pushed it open, crossing into the room. All he could do was let out a small gasp. It was still the same.

The same walls covered in a mix of muggle rock band posters, and shelf’s filled with books. A small radio on the desk, that held old drawings and photographs. The beds crimson tree sheets, and multiple pillows. And the soft fuzzy rug near the bed, with a side table that had an ash tray and chocolate bar. 

As he walked around the room taking everything in, he dragged his hand over the bed, and old shelf’s, pausing when he got to the desk. Both Sirius, and James has a talent for drawing, often using said talent to draw their partners. And here on the table was a drawing of 17 year old Lily, laughing. It was a stab to the heart he couldn’t quiet bear himself to fix. Right next to it was a picture of the four of them. A soft smile graced Sirius’ face. He remembered this day perfectly. 

_~flashback~_

_“What’s wrong?” It was James who asked, as he couldn’t help himself. The four of them had been at the beach, but he had seen that Sirius and Remus have been wanting to say something.  
_

_“Nothing Prongs”, Sirius brushed him off. They both knew this was a lie._

_“No really mates what’s wrong. Tell me before I begin to spiral.” James gasped, drawing all their eyes, “You’re not breaking up are you?!” Lily who hadn’t looked worried, was now glancing between them._

_Remus rolled his eyes, “No we aren’t, for fuck sakes Prongs you know this”._

_“Then why have you both been all shifty!”_

_“Quiet Jamie! I have a question to ask you”._

_James looked at Sirius wearily, this could be as simple if he had candy on him or as odd as wondering if he could die from chocolate due to his animagus form. “What?”_

_”Be my best man?”_

_This time it was Lily who gasped. Sirius had spoken so nonchalantly. James was gaping like a fish, while Remus looked on amused at his fiancé’s way of asking. Finally James seemed to snap back into reality and tackled Sirius_ _in a bear hug, knocking them both down to the sand. “You git! I was worried it was bad! Of course I’ll be your best man”.  
_

_While they both rolled on the sand, Remus turned to Lily who was laughing.  
_

_“This is what Sirius was going to ask him all day?”  
_

_His lip twitched in amusement, “Yep”.  
_

_“And you knew?”  
_

_“Yes”.  
_

_Lily shoved him, her grin giving away how she truly felt, “You prat I’ve had to listen to him rant all day about what it could be!”  
_

_“He wasn’t the only one who had to ask”. Remus stared at her, waiting for what he too was asking to click. She gasped, eyes tearing up.  
_

_“Really?” He was able to give a quick nod, before he had his arms full of Lily Evans. His yelp drew the attention of James and Sirius, who has stopped wrestling, choosing to lie in the sand instead.  
_

_“You asked to Rem?” Sirius eyebrow raised in amusement as the petite red head seemed to be suffocating his werewolf.  
_

_He huffed out a choked, “Yes”, while prying his friends hand off of him. When he managed_ _to breath normally again they went to join the two animagus on the sand._

_Lily squealed, “When the wedding?”_

_Remus shrugged, “Not yet, it’s going to be a winter wedding. Pads here want it to be dramatic”._

_Sirius protested, “Um Moons you also agree to have it in winter”._

_“I preferred fall, but you said that there could not be a fall wedding as fall is your birth season”._

_James and Lily snorted at this, as it would be something Sirius said._

_Sirius pouted at Remus, hands flailing, “You_ _agreed. I asked for winter, and you said yes! Saying it would be pretty!”_

_Remus smirked at animagus who looked positively adorable, “Yes dear I do want a winter wedding, I was kidding you dolt”._

_Sirius pout seemed to intensify, making Remus laugh._

_“Oh you’re both so whipped”._

_“Shut it James”._

_“Says you Prongs”.  
_

_~flashback over~_

He remembers a lot of their memories clearly. Some days it hurts more to think about them, so many contained Peter. Often he tried to pinpoint the moment Peter decided to turn his back on them but he never could. It was almost as if he never really gave them part of him, like they did to him. 

“Hey”.

Sirius looked up from the photograph to find Remus leaning on the door, his brown curls flopping towards his eyes. 

“Mornin’ Re”.   
  
Remus hummed, walking to end up at Sirius side, peeking at the photo. “Your were thinking. Hard”. 

He sighed. Of course he couldn’t hide anything from Remus. “I love our memories with them, but the memories of just us... the Marauders I analyze. I try to look back and see why Peter decided to betray us all”. Sirius gave a bitter laugh, “And the more I try, the more I see he was never truly there. Towards the end”. Remus gave no answer as he knew Sirius had more to say. “You know he tried to convince me you were the spy”. 

Now that threw Remus. He looked to Sirius who’s eyes were still glued to the desk. 

“Anytime I’d see him, he’d ask about us. If I told him you were out on missions, he would say how he saw you at Knockturn Alley, or talking to a supposed Death Eater. Saying how he thought it was odd you were gone for weeks at a time. I dunno I guess he hoped some part of me hadn’t recovered from living at Grimmauld Place, that I still didn’t trust fully. I never believed him. You were the first person I fully let in, even before James. I knew that even with all the chaos, you’d never leave. That’s what I thought about every time he tried to change my mind. How you held me after I received any letter from home, how you made me feel safe after running away... how you forgave me, when I didn’t deserve it. I knew you and I never once doubted that”. 

Remus could feel tears in his eyes. Peter had tried to turn Sirius against him. Make him believe the person he loves would betray him. That he would throw Sirius, and James, and Lily away, like they were nothing. He sniffled. 

Sirius whipped his head up to see Remus tearful eyes, pulling him in a tight embrace. Remus fiercely hugged back. 

“He did the same to me”, Remus voice was soft, Sirius would have missed if had he not been so close. “The rare times I did see him, he would say you were talking to an associate of Bellatrix. Or that he saw you at former Death Eater meeting place. Maybe he thought it worked on you, that you would believe him, and that it wouldn’t be hard to make me mistrust you. S’why when you or I got home from missions I checked you over. I knew mission could mean undercover I though you were doing that, if what he said was true. I wasn’t worried that you changed sides, I was worried you were hurt. I love you, which is why I didn’t doubt you”. 

Sirius let out a choked laugh, burying his face in Remus chest, “It seems he underestimated how much we love each other, or maybe he never understood how deep our love went”.   
  
“I think he did know. He knew our love was deep, I think he tried to poison that with darkness both of us fought so hard to overcome”.

Sirius and his messed up pureblood family, and their beliefs, Remus with his lycanthropy, and the prejudice he faces. He tried to ruin them, with the very things they hate about themself, that the other loved about their partner. Each man was brave, yet to them it was sometime hard to see.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking their stuff, and telling Harry about his mum and dad. Planning what they were going to be doing, and what places they should go see. For the first time in a long time they weren’t recognized. No one payed attention to Lord Black, and his recognizable name, or the Boy Who Lived, with his famous lightning scar.   
~~~~~~~

The two weeks in Chennai were something they all enjoyed. Being away for a while, and having time to just explore and not worry about their responsibilities. Harry who got to learn all about his dad, mum, and grandparents, staying in James’ old room, and keeping some things they’ve decided to take home. The cities were gorgeous to visit, and they spent a lot of time on the beach, just relaxing. They even decided to connect this floo to their home one, so they could come visit during the holidays. 

Yeah it was a good trip.

———————

“Are you all packed?” 

Sirius huffed, he felt as though he was forgetting something, but couldn’t remember what. “Err yes?” 

Remus was unimpressed, “I have your wand you idiot”. 

Sirius gave him a sheepish grin, taking his wand from Remus outstretched hand, “Thanks Moonshine”. 

“Just go make sure Harry’s all packed for tomorrow. And I will finish doing our things”. 

Sirius had the decency to blush. He was terrible with packing his own things, always forgetting something, yet he would brilliantly pack others item. Neither men bothered to figure out why. 

Sirius pushed open the door to Harry’s room to find him in the floor, shoving his things into the suitcase. 

“Need help there?” Harry looked up to find Sirius, looking amused at his messy packing. 

“Please Padfoot use magic!” 

Sirius laughed, taking pity on his godson, and waved his wand, his stuffed suitcase was now packed neatly. “You have your clothes for tomorrow?” 

“Yes”. 

“And packed everything you brought with you?” 

“Yes”. 

“Have you packed what you are taking from this room?” 

“No”. 

Sirius tilted his head, curiously, “Why not?” 

Harry looked down, shrugging, “I don’t know what to take. Are we going to come back here?” 

Sirius went to sit by Harry, legs out in front of him, “Yeah we’ll come back. What did you see that you want to take?” 

“The photo of the four of you on the beach, the drawing of mum, and dads muggle shirts.”

“So you want to leave the other things here for when we come back?” 

“Yeah. Can I do that?”

Sirius pulled Harry into his side, “Yes pup. We have other things of you parents we can start giving you. Would you like that?” 

“Yes! I like having their things... feels like they’re here”. 

Sirius didn’t know how to respond to that, because he had memories with them, and Harry doesn’t remember any of it. He doesn’t remember how James cried when he first held him. Or how Lily was glowing when she was pregnant, and after she gave birth her smile rarely left her face. Or that James cried again when Harry hugged his leg and said “daddy”. His first word. 

Harry often missed his parents, while he loves Padfoot and Moony, he loves his parents too. Sometimes in his dreams he would see a bright green light, and remember a flying motorcycle. He didn’t know why as it was only recently he’s been starting to remember. “Padfoot?” 

“Yes pup”.

Harry hesitated, but he wanted to know why he seemed to only remember these dreams. “I have dreams of a green light, and a flying motorbike”. 

Sirius tensed. Harry bloody remembered, even if vague the night his parents died. “It was the night your parents passed”, Sirius voice was soft. They knew Harry would ask more about his parents, but explaining how they died was the part they dreaded. 

“What happened?” Harry curler more into Sirius side. In return Sirius hugged him tighter, speaking softly, “You know how you could never explain why you don’t like Halloween?” 

“Yeah?” 

“It was the night your mum and dad died. You see in the magic world there was a fight. Your mum and dad were brave and fought. Eventually they had to stop because they had you, and were not safe anymore. Moony and I couldn’t go with them. So someone we knew did, to help keep them safe. What we didn’t know was he was a bad man too. And he told another bad man were your parents were. He used magic, which is why you remember the green light. The motorbike is mine as you now know, I was the one who got you and took you home to Moony and I”. 

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, his grip on Sirius arm was tight. “Why did he stop being good?” 

“I’m sorry pup but I don’t know. I never knew why”. Sirius wished he did know. What was Peter given that made him give up his family. To cost James and Lily their lives. But he didn’t know, and for some reason that made it all sit worse with him”.   
  
Harry didn’t ask anymore questions. Yes he was young but he knew enough. A bad man killed his parents, so he’s with Padfoot and Moony now. He’s safe and loved, just like his parents would want.

After the eventful morning the rest of the day passed somberly. Telling a child how their parents died is something you always dread. On the way to the airport and on the plane, Harry was quiet. Something he rarely was. He would cling to either Sirius or Remus as if worried they too would be taken away. Neither men mentioned it, only hugged him closer, and tighter. No they weren’t whole, but they were recovering. It isn’t a scar that goes away, but maybe with love and time, it will fade, to a mark that no longer represents pain, but a bittersweet memory.   
———————

The following week and a half of summer passed by quickly. The full moon being just 5 days away when they returned home, Harry receiving his school supply list, and Sirius getting his healers letter about how his first months of training were going to go. So it was safe to say, August came with comforting and changing things. 

~~~~~~~

”Okay Harry you ready?” Sirius was eagerly waiting by the front door, and amused Remus next to him. 

“Coming Padfoot”, Harry dashed down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of both men. Today was Harry’s first day of primary, and Sirius first day as a healer in training. He was dressed in blue jeans, and one of James shrunken muggle shirts, with simple black sneakers, blue backpack hanging off him. 

“Alright Harry you have all your school things?” Remus took a final look around the living room. 

“Yes”. 

“And your lunch?” 

“Yes”.

Sirius clapped, ushering them out the door, “Perfect then let’s go!” Harry excitedly ran to the muggle SUV, Remus convinced Sirius they needed. 

Remus walked to Sirius who was waiting at the door, “What about you love, you ready too?” 

Sirius gave him a soft smile, pecking his cheek, “Course I am Re. I’ve practically been your healer since 4th year”. Remus laughed, pushing Sirius out the front door. 

After locking the front door, Remus hopped in the drivers side, and Sirius in the passenger side, who after a year of having the car was still mesmerized. 

“All buckled in?”

”Yes Moony”, both Sirius and Harry replied simultaneously. 

“Okay then here we go”, Remus drove out of their driveway, heading to Sarlat Primaire.

The drive to the school was only 10ish minutes, and Harry who had been all excited was getting slightly nervous. It was his first day in kindergarten. Wanda and Pietro would also be in his class, so he would have friends but that didn’t stop him from becoming scared. Rather quickly the family found themselves parked just a block away from the school entrance. Both men unbuckled and turned to face Harry. 

“You ready Prongslette?”

“Yeah...”

Remus eyes softened, giving Harry a reassuring smile. “It’s okay to be scared, I was too when I went to Hogwarts. But you’ll make friends, and realize how fun it is to be with them”. 

“Moony is right. Just be nice and try to talk to the other kids. Don’t worry if they don’t want to be friends, you’ll have others, okay?” 

Harry looked at both men, “Okay I’m ready”. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door, hopping out. Sirius and Remus also stepped out of the car, and walked Harry to the crossing guard. 

“Remember that Moons will be here at 4:30 to pick you up. I’ll meet you both at home, as I won’t be back till 5”. 

Harry nodded as he knew this, and ran up to Remus, giving him a right hug. When he let go he did the same to Sirius. 

“Arry!” It was Pietro Maximoff who called his name. He and his twin were at the crosswalk and had stop walking when the saw their friend. 

“A venir (I’m coming)! Bye Padfoot and Moony, love you”. 

“We love you too!” The two men watched with smiles in their faces as they saw Harry join the twins, and cross the street to enter the school.

“Sirius, Remus, ca va?” Today they saw Lucas, who didn’t work with Remus today. 

Sirius gave a shrug, “Un peu triste mais excite pour lui. (A bit sad but excited for him)”.

“Excite pour eux deux. Sirius commence a s’entrainer aujourd’hui. (Excited for both of them. Sirius starts training today)”.

Lucas eyes lit up, “Oh oui tant que guerisseur. Vous ferez bien, le personnel est tres sympathique. J’ai un ami qui s’et entraine la-bas avant, il a adore! (Oh yes as a healer. You well do well, the staff are very friendly. I have a friend who who had trained there, he loved it)”.

Sirius gave him a smile, “Merci! Ca va?” 

Lucas gave a laugh, “Oui, ils vont me manquer, mais nous en avons essaye un autre. (Yes I’ll miss them, but we have been trying for another)”. Both men gasped, beaming. 

Remus checked his watch and swore, “Desole mais nous devons y aller. Le week-end, nous visiterons et parlerons plus. (Sorry but we have to be going. On the weekend we will visit and talk more)”. 

Lucas waved them off, “Oui absolument, au revoir. (Yes absolutely, bye)”. 

Sirius and Remus both gave him and wave, and walked back to their car.   
  
“You ready love?” 

“I think so”, Sirius played with his hands, feeling nervous. Remus leaned in, and gave him a slow kiss. 

“You’ll do great love, you’re a natural healer”. Remus started the car, and turned down the street, on the way to the hospital. 

The pair arrived just 7 minutes before 9, Sirius looked up at the building anxiously. 

Remus reached out and took Sirius face in his hands, turning so he’ll face him. “Don’t worry Pads, I know you’ll do great. Now go on in”. 

Sirius gave him a loving smile, and hopped out of the car, “I love you Moons”. 

“I love you too”. 

Remus watched with a smile on his face, as Sirius walked to the entrance of the hospital, disappearing from view. 

He looked down at his watch and cursed, shit he’s going to be late. Taking one final look at the hospital he drove back home, using the floo, that’s connected to his school office.   
~~~~~~~

Remus had just pulled up to the muggle primary school, it’s currently 4:28. The whole day he was a bit stressed, more like worried for his two boys. Harry was a friendly kid, and incredibly smart, he would do great in school, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. He also knew Sirius was brilliant at healing, and he’s charming, so he should have no problem getting along with his coworkers. 

Faintly Remus heard the bell go off, and as he looked out the window he saw swarms of students exiting the building. Remus left the car, walking to the crosswalk so he could meet Harry there. They had agreed to let Harry cross the block to school on his own, as long as he listened to the officer there. As he neared the crosswalk, be spotted Harry, walking down the side walk with Wanda, Pietro, and someone new. “Harry!” 

Harry who had been talking with his friends looked up, and beamed at Remus sending him a wave. The four group of kids crossed the street, splitting up to go meet their parents. 

Remus kneeled down to give Harry a quick hug, walking to the car hand in hand, and chatting. “So cub how was it?” 

Harry bounced excitedly, “It was great Moony! We played games and got to eat snacks. I made friends! There’s Colette who was with us walking and Lucian and Jolia! They’re all very nice, Jolia is funny”.

“Seems like you had a full day” 

“I did!” 

Remus unlocked the car, and placed Harry in the backseat, shutting the door, entering his own seat. “Want to help me make food as we wait for Padfoot to come home?” 

“Yes! Can we make the croissant casserole?”

”Yes we can cub”. As the drive the short distance home Remus listened intensely as Harry retold his entire day.   
~~~~~~~  
  
When Sirius apparated home he was tired. He managed to land in what Remus told him was called a garage. The morning was rather easy, going over were rooms were, and what rules to follow. However once it hit noon, they were assigned the doctor they would be training with. Adia, was a child’s healer in her early 50s, and while she’s kind, she pushed him tremendously, because ‘you have what it takes and I will perfect it’. 

Luckily for him the door in the garage leads straight into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but groan when the smell of food reached him.   
  
“Padfoot!” Harry was sat at the kitchen counter coloring, while Remus seemed to be checking on the food. 

“Hiya Pup, Re”, He gave Remus a quick kiss, afterwards going to Harry, and give him a hug. “How did school go? Was it fun?” As he was talking to Harry, Sirius took of his shoes, and doctors coat, waving his hand to send them to their rightful place. He stopped on of Remus jumpers on the couch and accioed it to him, pulling it over a tee shirt he changed into at the hospital. 

“It was great! We played games and I made friends!” Harry seemed very enthralled with his coloring, not paying to much attention to his surroundings. 

“How was your day love?” Remus was leaning against the kitchen counter, next to the oven. Sirius made his way over to him, leaning into him, head on his chest. 

“Was good, tired. Adia is training me, kinda reminds me of Poppy and Minnie”. 

Remus snorted, hands stroking his hip bones, “Looks like she’ll work you hard”. 

“Mmh very. Said I have talent for it too”.

”She’s right love. You hungry?” 

“Hungry as a wolf”. Remus lightly hit Sirius arse, feeling him smile into his chest. 

Remus ignored the comment, “Food will be done in about 10 minutes then it’s all yours”.

”I could just eat you”. 

“Sirius! We’re not alone!” 

Laughter rung through the home, a family engulfed with warmth. Time was passing, and things change, but they always had comfort because they were a family, forever and always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long but hope you enjoy! also I’ve written a one shot, if your looking for something to read. And I am working on my new version of my old story! 
> 
> expect maybe 2 or 3 total chapters this month, I try to update as much as I can, and by April expect my new story!


End file.
